The Soul Master
by crazychick14
Summary: A new girl shows up at the DWMA. She seems nice, but what secrets hide her past? Read to find out! KidxOC, MakaxSoul in some places! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"Ready, Soul?" Maka whispered to her partner, glaring at the Kishin in front of them. He nodded and changed into his weapon form, Maka gripping the scythe tightly. A smile formed on her face, and she ran into the battle with a cry.

The Kishin turned and roared at them. The thing was huge, with gray skin and sharp teeth that dripped with saliva. Its eyes were an endless black, glaring at Maka. Huge claws raised and slashed at her, but as Maka flew through the air towards it, she backed up and barely missed the claws, landing on her feet on the cobblestones of the Death City street. It kept swinging its talons, forcing Maka back further and further.

"I can't get close to him!" she said to Soul.

"Try to get under his arms!" Soul said back to her. "But avoid the claws-"

"AAH!" Maka cried out in pain. One of the Kishin's claws had slashed across her body- not enough to kill her, but enough to cause _a lot _of pain. She dropped to her knees on the ground and passed out. Soul changed back and pulled her out of the way just as the Kishin's claws came at them again, barely missing. Soul was desperate- Maka was unconscious, and there was nothing he could do but hold her. He stumbled over a loose stone in the ground and fell, covering Maka with his body.

The Kishin raised its arm for the final blow. Soul squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to strike.

But it didn't.

Soul opened his eyes and, shifting his weight so he was still holding Maka close to him, he looked back at the Kishin. His eyes widened when he saw the Kishin stumble back, a silver explosion of light next to its head. Another quiet _twang _came from Soul's right, and another silver explosion caused the Kishin to stumble back further. Soul looked in the alley next to him.

A young girl stood there, no older than seventeen, with a bow and silver-tipped arrows, aiming at the Kishin. She was small and thin, her clothes a little ripped and dirty. The shadow she stood in hid Soul from being able to see any other features about her. She aimed and fired another arrow at the Kishin. She hit her mark dead-on, and the Kishin stumbled back further. She looked at Soul.

"Hide her somewhere safe," she said, "Then get back over here. This bow isn't going to beat him, I need a real weapon. Hurry!" She kept firing at the Kishin as Soul scrambled up and pulled Maka away behind a building. He laid her down gently, stroking her cheek for a moment, then ran off back to the girl.

She was further forward- she had gained ground against the Kishin, by herself. Soul ran up to her. "What do you need me to do?" he yelled over the Kishin's roaring. The girl looked at him.

"Help me," she said. "I need a real weapon." Soul looked shocked.

"But I've never even met you," he argued back, jumping back and dodging the Kishin's claws. "Our soul wavelengths-"

"Just trust me! It'll be fine!" she shouted. Soul groaned and transformed into a scythe. The girl gripped him firmly, and Soul was surprised to find that nothing happened with their soul wavelengths to push them apart and keep them from fighting the Kishin. The girl leapt at the Kishin and swung the scythe, immediately cutting through the Kishin's neck. A few cuts later, and the Kishin was gone. The girl landed on the ground expertly, holding the scythe with one hand behind her. She stood as Soul changed back, and the Kishin's soul floated down to him. He quickly devoured the soul and smiled sadistically, turning back to the girl, who was running over to Maka. Soul quickly followed her and knelt next to Maka, pulling her head into his lap and stroking her hair softly. He looked at the girl.

The streetlight shone on her. She was looking down at Maka, holding her hand. She had dark blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, and hazel eyes that searched Maka's face. She wore a tattered white shirt with a black tank top underneath and blue jeans, with black boots that went to her ankles. A quiver rested on her back, with five arrows in it. Her bow lay next to her. A brown leather bag was by her feet, and she pulled it next to her. Opening the flap, she pulled out bandages and began bandaging Maka's wound. It stretched across her stomach- not deep, but Soul figured she must have blacked out because of the pain it caused. Finishing with the medical treatment, the girl closed her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder.

"It's not going to last," she said. "I'm not exactly a medical professional, so we'll have to take her to an infirmary or something. Is there one near here?"

Soul searched her face, skeptical of her. "Yeah… in the school. Who are you?"

"Oh!" she said. "Sorry, I forgot. My name's Lexi. And you?"

"Soul… and this is Maka. You're a meister?"

"Um… yeah. I am." She smiled at him, hoping he hadn't noticed her falter. His eyes narrowed- he had, but he didn't let on when he noticed Maka stirring. Lexi noticed too, and turned her attention to her. Maka groaned and opened her eyes.

"…Soul?" she asked weakly. "What happened?"

"Well," he said, "You-"

"You beat the Kishin," Lexi interjected. "You and Soul. I helped a little, but it was mostly you. One of its claws got you, and you blacked out for a few minutes. You'll be okay, but we need to take you to an infirmary."

Maka looked at her. "Who are you?" She tried sitting up, but winced and groaned. Lexi pushed her back down gently.

"My name's Lexi," she said. "I'm a meister. Let us help you. Soul, grab one of her arms. _Careful_." Soul nodded and grabbed Maka, pulling her up and draping her right arm over his shoulders. Lexi did the same with Maka's other arm, and together they carried her through the streets.

"There's an infirmary at the Academy," Soul said, blinking against the snow that had just begun to fall softly around them. "They'll take care of her there." Lexi nodded, and they kept walking.

"So why don't your weapons change back, like I do?" Soul asked. He had been wondering that since the battle ended. Lexi looked at the ground.

"Okay, remember how I said I was a meister earlier?" She said quietly. Soul glared at her immediately.

"You lied to us?" he growled. He tensed, ready for a fight, and stopped walking. Lexi stopped as well.

"No," she said. "I wasn't lying. Not entirely. I'm a meister, but I don't have a weapon like you. The bow is just a normal bow, and the arrows are normal arrows I modified to be more destructive against Kishins. The silver tips are tiny pieces of my soul that I fixed onto the ends of the arrows. It makes them twice as destructive, but still not enough to kill a Kishin on their own." She looked at Maka, who was staring at her intently.

"She's right, Soul," Maka said quietly. "Her soul is… silver. I've never seen a silver soul." Lexi nodded. "I'm a weirdo," she said with a grin. "Always have been." She shut up as they reached the front doors of the academy. Lexi took the whole of Maka's weight as Soul opened the doors, and they carried Maka between them to the infirmary. Once they got there, Lexi kicked the door, effectively grabbing the nurse's attention, and the door opened. The school nurse and Professor Stein stood there. Lexi and Soul helped Maka to a bed and laid her down as the nurse started tending to her wounds.

"What happened?" Stein asked Soul and Lexi. "And who're you?"

"Lexi," she said. Stein searched her eyes, and his widened in recognition. Lexi noticed this, and her heart pounded, worried he'd say something, but he didn't, to her relief.

"We were fighting the Kishin," Soul said, "and Maka took a hit and blacked out. Lexi's a meister, and used me to beat the Kishin. Maka woke up, and we brought her back here. Simple as that." Stein nodded. "Alright, Soul," he said. "Go find your friends and get some rest." Soul nodded and, with a quick glance at Lexi, walked off. Stein crossed his arms and looked at Lexi.

"Care to explain?" he said. She sighed.

"It followed me here," she said quietly. "As soon as I got here, it left and hid somewhere. I don't know where. That's when I found Soul and Maka, and helped them with their battle. Maka got hurt, and I helped her out. Nothing more to tell."

Stein sighed. "You know it's dangerous for you here."

"I know," she replied. "I'll go if you want me to…"

"…No," he responded. "You should stay, for a little while. You'd be a good influence on the students." She nodded. "Alright," she said. She looked at him. "How did you know who I-"

"I'm a top meister," he said. "I can see and read souls, as can Maka. As she gets better with her abilities, she'll figure you out as well, and that's when you'll have to go." Lexi nodded. "I know."

"But I still think it's too dangerous for you-"

"Hey, Lexi," Soul's head popped in the door. "Um… if you're gonna be staying, you can room with me and Maka. We've got an extra room." Lexi smiled and nodded. "That'd be great, Soul," she said. "Thanks." She looked at Stein.

"I'll get you on the enrollment list," he said. "Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy." Lexi smiled and ran off with Soul, following him through the Academy to his place. On the way, a certain blue-haired meister ran into them.

"Hey, Soul!" Black Star shouted. Soul groaned. "Hey, Black Star…"

Tsubaki walked up behind Black Star. "Hey, Soul," she said. "Who's this?"

"My name's Lexi," Lexi responded. "Hi."

"This is Black Star and Tsubaki," Soul explained to her. Lexi waved, and Black Star and Tsubaki waved back. "She's staying with me and Maka." Black Star smiled.

"She your new girlfriend, Soul?" he asked with a grin. Soul blushed brightly and shoved Black Star. "No!" Lexi giggled. "We just met," she said. "I helped them fight a Kishin."

"See you guys in class," Soul grumbled. Tsubaki giggled. "Bye, guys," she said, pulling Black Star away. Soul and Lexi kept walking. "Tsubaki is Black Star's weapon," he explained. Lexi nodded. They passed Black Star and Tsubaki's place, and Soul pointed it out. Lexi nodded, making a point to remember where it was. They kept walking, and passed two blonde-haired girls on the street. The younger one waved. "Hey, Soul!" she shouted.

"Hi, Patty," Soul grumbled. He waved to Liz, and she waved back. Liz pulled Patty into their house and shut the door.

"That's Kid's house," Soul explained. "Liz and Patty are his weapons." Lexi nodded. This was a lot to take in all at once. She stared at Kid's house- it was perfectly symmetrical. She smiled. She liked the way it looked. She kept walking with Soul back to his house. He led her inside and showed her to her room. She smiled and thanked him, unpacking what little belongings she had with her. Thankfully, Blair wasn't home- Lexi didn't really feel up to meeting a hooker cat with an apparent aversion to clothing. She sighed and laid back on her bed, letting her eyes slide closed as she fell asleep.

**Okay, I know, not the best story ever. But I haven't even finished watching the series for the first time yet, and I've been playing with and modifying this idea in my head since Death the Kid showed up in the series. So I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lexi woke early, before Soul did. She could hear him snoring in his room as she went to take a fast shower. While she was showering, she contemplated her current situation in her mind, turning over every detail. She shouldn't be here right now, acting like she was staying. She shouldn't be making friends, it was too dangerous. But she had to operate with the cards she had been dealt.

Once she got out of the shower and put on clothes, she began to make breakfast for her and Soul, listening to his rhythmic breathing from the other room. Eventually, the snoring stopped, and a minute later, a very tired-looking Soul stumbled out of his room, grumbling something about trolls and hamburgers with feathers under his breath. He looked at her.

"...you can cook?" He asked her. She giggled and nodded, handing him a plate of bacon, toast, and eggs. He smiled. "She's cute, she can cook, and she's a damn good fighter," he said, taking the plate and carrying it to the table. "What else can you do?"

She laughed. "You have no idea." She sat across from him and picked up her fork. "So do you know where Dr. Stein is before school?" She asked him. "I have to pick up my schedule before class from him." He shook his head. "Nope," he said through a forkful of eggs. "Sorry. Maka and I have him first period, though, so you can come with me and see him before class begins." She nodded and took a bite of bacon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"PATTI!" Liz screamed through the halls of Death Manor, looking for her little sister. "Come on, Kid and I are waiting! We're gonna be late for class!" Liz crossed her arms and stood next to Kid, tapping her foot impatiently. After a minute, she realized Kid wasn't speaking.

Or moving.

Or breathing.

In fact, he was huddled in a ball against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. He was shaking and crying. "Liz..." He said. Liz rolled her eyes. "Here we go..."

"Why are you only tapping one of your feet?!" He suddenly yelled, standing quickly and getting in her face. "There's no point in only tapping _one_ of your feet, that makes you asymmetrical! If you're going to tap your feet, tap both of them simultaneously!"

"Kid, how am I supposed to tap both-" she stopped as Patti ran down the stairs. "I'm ready!" The young girl shouted. Liz smiled. "Great. Let's get out of here before Kid _symmetrically_ rips my head off." He rolled his eyes. "You have to learn to tap symmetrically, Liz..." He said. Patti laughed. Liz and Kid argued about Liz's foot-tapping methods all the way to the Academy. They finally quieted down as they walked into Dr. Stein's first period class, taking their seats in the row below Maka. Kid leaned up to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Liz and Patti told me they saw Soul with some girl last night, and you weren't there. Are you-"

"I'm fine," she interrupted. To be honest, she hated the idea of Soul being alone with another girl, not to mention one as pretty as Lexi, but she couldn't reveal that to anyone. "I got hurt fighting a Kishin and spent the night in the infirmary." Kid nodded and leaned back over as Soul walked in the room, with a girl behind him. He looked away, then did a double take.

She was _beautiful_, absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair fell in perfect waves to the middle of her back, and her hazel eyes sparkled with life. As he looked at her, he realized he couldn't- no, he didn't want to look away.

That girl was perfectly symmetrical.

Dr. Stein walked in behind them, and the girl turned to talk to him. Soul walked to his seat and sat down next to Maka, who smiled slightly at him. Kid couldn't tear his eyes away from the new girl. Stein handed her a sheet of paper, and she read it. She said something to him that Kid couldn't make out, and Stein nodded. They both turned and surveyed the room, then Stein pointed at Kid.

Or, rather, the empty seat next to him. His heart soared- it was his lucky day! She would be sitting next to him! He quickly moved his books as she made her way over and sat next to him. She smelled like fruit. He liked it. She flashed him a stunning smile- Dear Death, even her teeth were perfectly symmetrical! He smiled softly back, and turned forward as Dr. Stein began a dissection of a nearly-extinct breed of bird.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul was watching Kid and Lexi pass notes the entire class. Soul smiled- she wished he and Maka had that kind of relationship- that innocent, hey-I-just-met-you kind of conversation going back and forth, scrawled across a sheet of paper. No, scratch that: he wished it was _more_ than that. He had liked her for a long time, not since day one, but for a long time. But he never confessed, because what if she didn't like him back? What then? He'd be humiliated, and their friendship would be ruined.

And that would _not_ be very cool.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'My name is Death the Kid,' the first note said. The paper slid across the desk to Lexi, who looked at it, then at Kid. She read the note, smiled, and picked up her pen, writing back and sliding the note across the desk when Stein's back was turned.

'Lexi,' it said. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You can call me Kid,' he wrote back. 'Everyone does.'

'Well then, it's nice to meet you, Kid.' Even her handwriting was perfect.

'So you're new here? Interesting. Where are you living?'

'With Soul and Maka. I helped them kill a Kishin, and I somehow ended up becoming enrolled here.'

'Weapon or meister?' Her response was hesitant, before she quickly wrote 'meister' and passed it back.

'As am I,' he responded. 'Liz and Patti are my weapons.'

'Cool. I don't have a human weapon.'

'Every meister has to have a weapon partner,' was his shocked response.

'There are no available weapons. Besides, I'm more of a loner.' She looked up as the bell rang, and gathered her books. Kid did the same. He followed her out of the room and into the hallway, and walked next to her.

"What do you mean, a loner?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I've been alone for years," she said. "I've had a few weapon partners, but all for relatively short periods of time. I just... Work better alone." She checked her schedule and looked around, wondering where to go for her next class. She figured it out and turned to Kid.

"It was nice to meet you, Kid," she said, smiling that perfect smile at him. "Save a seat for me in class tomorrow." He nodded and watched her walk away. Liz and Patti walked up, stopping on both sides of him.

"Liz!" Patti squealed. "Kid likes that girl! I can tell, cause his face is all red and he won't stop staring at her!" She giggled when his face got even redder with the blush that spread across his cheeks. Soul and Maka walked up to him as well, and they all watched Lexi walk away. Kid was staring after her, wondering how one person could be so perfect.

Maka narrowed her eyes at Lexi's back, wondering why her soul was silver, and why she seemed to have a similar soul wavelength to Kid's.

She was glad she had the ability to see souls. Now, if she could just figure Lexi out...

**And there you go: Chapter Three of ****_The Soul Master_****. I forgot to say last chapter: I don't own Soul Eater, or any of the characters, except my own. Review, please! They spur me to do faster updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

After school, as Lexi was heading back to Soul and Maka's place, she stopped in the middle of the street. Her eyes narrowed and her senses sharpened, waiting for whatever was watching her to come out of the shadows and show itself. She turned slowly in a circle, her hand itching to pull out the dagger she always kept concealed in her boot. As she was facing a building, with a dark alley to her back, a hand was suddenly forced over her mouth, and she was dragged backwards into the alley. She fought the person holding her, but they let her go. She stumbled forward, and the knife was out of her shoe and in her hand in a heartbeat. She raised the dagger, poised to strike, but stopped and lowered her weapon when she saw Stein leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" She seethed. Stein chuckled and got off the wall, standing upright and looking at her.

"You should learn to respect your _professors_," he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll repeat my question. What do you want, _Dr._ Stein?" she growled. He raised his eyes from her knife to her eyes, and she knew by the chill that ran through her body that he was looking at her soul. She had the urge to cross her arms over her chest, but she knew from experience that that wouldn't do a thing. Stein nodded slowly.

"You know, I knew your ancestor," he said. "The one who came before you. We were friends." Lexi rolled her eyes. "People like me aren't supposed to _have_ friends," she retorted. Stein's eyebrows rose.

"Well, let's see. You've made..." he counted on his fingers. "Three friends so far, and you've been here less than a day. You're breaking your own rules." She clenched her fists. "And who would you consider my _friends_?" She asked through gritted teeth. Stein chuckled.

"Well, for starters, Kid's your friend," he said. "Don't think I didn't notice you two passing notes through my entire class. Adorable." Lexi rolled her eyes. "And?" she asked.

"Soul Eater's your friend, as is Tsubaki. Black Star doesn't know you well enough to consider you his friend, the same with Liz and Patti. And Maka just doesn't trust you." Lexi raised her eyebrows. "Maka doesn't trust me?" Stein shook his head.

"She can read souls, like you and I can. She knows your soul is silver, and she saw you..._ shift_. She's onto you." He smirked. "Watch your back." Lexi sighed.

"Look, I know it's dangerous for me to be here," she said. "But I need somewhere to stay until I can figure out where I'm going next. Hopefully, I can do that before he attacks again. If I can, maybe this time, no one will get hurt." Stein chuckled.

"Lexi, you and I both know there's no getting out of him hurting the people you love," he said. "It happened with Derek. And it's happened with you for the past five years. Your best bet to prevent it from happening again is to leave before he strikes." Lexi sighed. "I know that," she said. "Just... lay off. Give me a little time to figure out my options. I've done this before and I can do it again." She turned and walked down the street as Stein disappeared into the shadows of the alley.

* * *

Maka was in her favorite place in the school: the library. She sat at a table, concealed from anyone's prying eyes by the massive stacks of books surrounding her. She groaned and slammed the book she had in front of her shut. "Still nothing," she said, tossing the book on the top of the nearest pile. She had been there for hours, searching for anything about people having silver souls. She was suspicious of Lexi. Nothing about her made sense to Maka- she was like a puzzle, except her pieces didn't fit. She went over the facts in her head again- a random, beautiful girl shows up and helps her and Soul kill a Kishin, then moves in with her and Soul. Her soul was silver, which Maka had never seen before, not with anyone. And when she sat next to Kid in class... her soul seemed to... _change_. Like it was morphing, just a little, becoming more similar to Kid's soul wavelength. Maka shook her head- that was impossible. Everyone had their own specific soul wavelength, and that couldn't be changed. She must have still been a little loopy from the pain medication the nurse had given her to ease the pain from the cut caused by the Kishin. She was about to open another book, this time a thick, forest green tome covered in dust, when another book appeared in front of her face. She jumped, a bit shocked, and followed the arm holding the book up to the face of the person holding it. It was Stein.

"What's this, Dr. Stein?" she asked him.

"Look in this one," he said. "It has what you need to know right now." She hesitantly took the book from him, and he walked away. Watching him go for a moment, she turned her attention to the book in front of her and began flipping through the old pages. As she skimmed, she suddenly stopped on a certain page and leaned into the book, her eyes searching the page hungrily for information. Her eyes widened.

"This is it!" she whisper-squealed. "A silver soul!" She marked the page and ran out of the library.

Straight into Soul. The two of them fell to the ground, each holding their own head in pain. Soul groaned, sitting up. "Maka, what are you _doing_?" He asked, helping her up as he stood. She held out the book so he could see. "A silver soul!" She said. "This is it, this is what Lexi has!" She opened the book to the page she had marked. "It only says one thing, but still, it's a lead!"

"What?" he asked, not caring to read the page. He focused on her, loving how she looked when she was excited. She turned her attention back to the page.

"It says, 'A silver soul is a characteristic of the Soul Master.'"

* * *

**So in the Author's Note last chapter, I said Chapter ****_Three_**** of The Soul Master. I meant Chapter ****_Two_****, because this is chapter three. I hope you enjoyed, because I was ****_completely_**** stuck on how to start this chapter. And Microsoft Word isn't working, so I had to type this entire thing on Notepad on my computer. Let's just say I like writing on my iPod and copy and pasting the chapter better. This ****_sucks_****.**

**And, yes, I know. Short chapter, but it had a lot of important stuff in it that's going to be used throughout the rest of the story, so I hope you paid attention!**

**Please review, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters, but I ****_do_**** own Lexi.**


	4. Chapter 4

"The Soul Master?" Soul looked shocked as he grabbed the book from Maka and read the page. He shook his head. "The Soul Master is a myth. A legend. _Not real_, Maka." He handed the book back to her, and she groaned.

"Then why does this book have information on the Soul Master in there?" She asked him. "A silver soul. _Lexi's_ soul is silver. That's all it says, but Dr. Stein seems to know something about her. He's the one who gave me the book." Soul shook his head again. "Maka, I think you're running a fever." He placed his hand on his forehead, but she swatted it away.

"Soul, you _have_ to believe me!" She whisper-yelled. "I know it. Lexi has some connection to the Soul Master. Her soul is _silver_, Soul. All souls are normal colors, like purple or blue or yellow. Hers is metallic. There's something up with her, and I _have_ to find out what it is." Soul sighed and looked at her.

"Okay, Maka," he said, "let's just say you're right. Lexi has some connection to the _fictional_ Soul Master, and that's why her soul is silver. What are you going to do about it? She's a nice person. She wouldn't hurt us, though I don't doubt she could." Maka sighed.

"I'm going to talk to Dr. Stein about her," she replied. "He knows something, and he's hiding it from us. I know it." She started walking away, but Soul grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Maka-"

She looked at him. "Yeah, Soul?" He looked at her, the way her incredible green eyes looked at him. God, he loved her. He had to tell her, he just _had_ to. He cleared his throat, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Um..." He tried finding the words, but couldn't. 'KISS HER!' His mind screamed at him. 'KISS HER!' He watched her, then released her wrist, letting his hand drop to his side. "Nothing. Never mind. See you at home." She looked at him. "You alright, Soul?" She asked quietly. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and nodded, turning away from her. He was upset with himself because he chickened out. "See you." He walked off.

Maka sighed. God, she liked him _so_ much, but... He didn't like her back. She knew it. Weapon and meister, that's all they would ever be. Nothing more. And all because of that damn girl, Lexi... He liked _her_, she knew it. She gritted her teeth. She would get her. She watched Soul walk away and turned on her heel, walking down the hall towards Dr. Stein's office.

* * *

"Lexi! Hey, Lexi!" A voice behind Lexi drew her attention. She turned and smiled when she saw Kid running at her, trying to catch up. She smiled at him when he did. "Hey, Kid," she said.

He blushed. She had remembered his name! "Hello, Lexi, how are you?"

"I'm good," she said, her mind flashing back to Stein and their conversation in the alley. She was a great liar, thanks to years of practice. "What about you?"

"Better, now that I found you," he said. She blushed. Damn, why was she blushing? She couldn't get attached to him! No, this would just end badly for the both of them- more him than her, because he'd end up dead. But there was something in his eyes, the way he looked at her... She shook her head. "That's sweet, Kid. Thanks." He nodded as they walked. Snow began falling lightly around them, a few flakes getting stuck in Lexi's hair. When Kid saw this, he surprised even himself when he didn't have a panic attack and freak out. They... actually made her look cuter. If that was possible. He smiled as they walked to Soul and Maka's house. She smiled back at him. She had to make sure she _didn't_ fall for him. It would hurt her too much, and endanger him... No. She wouldn't let that happen, not to a sweet guy like Kid. She stopped at the front door.

"Thanks for walking me back," she said, smiling at him. He nodded.

"It was my pleasure," he said. "Maybe I could walk you back again tomorrow?" The blush on his face made her giggle, and she smiled and nodded. "I'd like that," she said. Kid grinned and leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight," he said. He walked away. Lexi's hand flew to her cheek.

This was bad.

She looked around her, tensed and ready for a fight. She waited for him. "I know you're here," she whispered. "Show yourself." No one stepped forward though, and she smirked.

"Coward," she scoffed. Though she knew when the time came, she wouldn't be able to beat him on her own. She sighed and walked into the house, tossing her stuff in her room and collapsing on the couch. She groaned. This couldn't be happening.

She was getting a crush on Kid.

* * *

Maka knocked on Stein's office door. "Dr. Stein?" She called softly, holding the book under her arm. After a moment, a click reached Maka's ears, and she backed up a step as the door was opened. Stein looked at her.

"Hello, Maka," he said. "What can I do for you?" She looked around.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lexi." Stein's eyebrows shot up, and he pulled her inside, shutting the door and locking it. She stumbled. "What are you _doing_?"

He shushed her. "Be careful with your words," he said quietly. "Everything has ears. Now, what about her?" She opened the book to the page.

"You've seen her soul, right?" She asked. "It's silver. It says here that a silver soul is a defining characteristic of the Soul Master. I thought the Soul Master was just a fairy tale-"

"Oh, the Soul Master is very real," he said. "And, yes, Lexi has quite the connection to the last Soul Master, Derek." She sat up.

"What do you know about him?" She asked. Stein looked at her.

"He was a good friend of mine," he said. "It was he who taught me to read souls. Of course, I don't hold as much power as he did. But before you learn about the Soul Masters themselves, you have to know their legacy..."

Maka sat up. "I'm ready to know." Stein chuckled. "You always are, Maka, but I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about the legacy of the Soul Master. It's too dangerous for the both of us. Either you're going to have to find out on your own, or forget about this whole thing." He smirked. "And I have a feeling I know which one you're going to pick." He stood up, and so did she. "And where did you get that book?" He asked.

"You gave it to me, sir," she said. Stein looked shocked. "When I was in the library earlier. You came in and said this book would tell me what I needed to know at the time, then you handed it to me." She looked at him, and a grave look crossed his face.

"Maka, I wasn't in the library at all today."

* * *

**MUHAHAHA, a cliff hanger! I hope you all liked the fourth chapter. Thanks to the reviewers. I love you guys, but I would really like to see more reviews for this. I've been told it's great, and not to be modest or anything, I think it's pretty good, too. So please, all you silent readers out there who don't review, give me a Christmas present and review this chapter. I really would like to know what you guys think. I don't own Soul Eater.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was past midnight when Maka arrived back at her and Soul's house, and she wasn't shocked to find Soul passed out on the couch, snoring loudly. She rolled her eyes with a smile- typical Soul. To get to her room, she had to walk past Lexi's. The door was open just a crack, and Maka took a peek inside. Lexi was asleep in her bed, but tossing around like she was having a nightmare and whimpering. She didn't snore at all- lucky her. Just one more thing that made her so _perfect_. Maka glared at Lexi's sleeping form. After what Stein had told her today, she didn't trust Lexi at all, and was more determined than ever to figure her out. She kept walking to her room and pulled off her clothes, getting changed into pajamas and crawling into her warm bed. She shut out the light, but laid awake in bed, thinking.

She had nearly fallen asleep when the screaming began.

* * *

Lexi's mind was not a peaceful place. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't calm the storm that constantly raged in her head, threatening to make her brain explode. Even in sleep, she tossed and turned, nightmares of her past plaguing her every sleeping moment, and terrified thoughts and plans of the future haunting her every waking one.

The dream she had that second night was the worst in a long time.

_There she was, standing in the middle of New York City, in a beautiful white sleeveless dress with a thin gold waistband. There was a thin metal crown wrapped around her newly-curled hair that matched the waistband, and her feet were bare. She immediately recognized the city, since it was where she had lived until she was eleven. However, as she examined her clothes, she realized she wasn't eleven in the dream, like she usually was. She was her current sixteen years old. Odd. She knew she would stick out like a sore thumb in these clothes, but as she observed the pedestrians passing her by, they took no notice of her, and she concluded that they couldn't see her. After a few attempts to speak with people, she found they couldn't hear her or feel her touch, either._

_She was, to be put in basic terms, a ghost._

_She began following the streets to the place she knew best in the entire city. She walked for what seemed like ages along the familiar streets until she came to a shabby-looking building. Walking to the door, she found it wouldn't open, as her hand passed right through the doorknob. She shrugged and tried walking _through_ the door, but ended up crashing and hitting her nose rather hard. A confused look crossed her face- why couldn't she go in? Her old apartment was up there, her family gathered around the tree on Christmas morning, waiting for her. It was her happiest memory of them, and she saw them every night, until some terror took them away. She kept trying the door, until a voice behind her made itself known._

_"You can't go in," it said. Lexi spun around and glared at him- she knew him all too well, despite the fact he was shrouded from sight by a shadow._

_"Why not?" She asked. He smirked._

_"The past is the past," he said. "And one can never go back. Try moving forward."_

_"I've had to move forward for_ five years_ because of you!" She screamed at him. He laughed and disappeared into thin air. She looked around for him, itching to pull the knife out of her boot, and getting a feeling of helplessness_ _when she remembered she wasn't wearing shoes. She sighed and looked at the ground as the scenery around her changed._

_She was now on a rock in the middle of an ocean. A massive storm raged around her, whipping her dress around her knees. Lightning flashed, wind howled, and rain poured down. The ocean rose and fell around her, making her tiny rock even more slippery. She knew this place- she _hated_ it. It was where she had fought him for the first time, where she had realized her destiny. She fought this battle over and over again nightly, always waking before the winner was declared. She knew what she had to do. She held out her hand, palm facing the black sky, and an orb of white light formed, unaffected by the storm around her. She yelled and, with all of her strength, threw the orb at the rock beneath her feet. It split in two, and Lexi looked for the weapon it revealed. It was a different weapon every time, and never the same weapon twice. In the actual battle, the one this part of the dream was based off of, the weapon that appeared was the very dagger she kept in her boot. She had no idea of the history, the legacy behind the weapon._

_But this time, there was no weapon._

_She looked around in confusion. Usually, _he_ would show up, and their battle would commence. But instead of him, a figure of a different man formed in front of her, floating above the churning waves. He was almost transparent, but solid enough to be seen. She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" She shouted above the thunder._

_"You know who I am," he replied. "Think, Lexi. You know." He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked to be about thirty-five years old. She focused on his face, and was about to give up when it hit her._

_"Derek," she said. He nodded. "That's right, Lexi."_

_"You're the Soul Master that died the moment I was born," she said. He nodded. "Yes," he replied. "But someone else is going to find out our legacy, and it will be soon. But that's not what I have to tell you." Her eyebrows rose, and she listened._

_"You and the two you are staying with are in immediate danger," he said. "Calix has returned, and is watching you. And he has done something that will kill you all. Get them out of the house. You have one minute until it all goes up in smoke."_

_And just like that, Derek faded away into smoke, the wind blowing away what was left_.

Lexi jolted awake. She knew what she had to do. Her dreams were usually visions, and if the previous Soul Master said they were gonna die unless Lexi got everyone out in under one minute, she listened. Deciding the fastest way to wake them up, she began screaming.

"MAKA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she ripped off her blankets and flew out of bed. "SOUL! GET UP, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Maka's door flew open. "What are you doing?" She yelled. Lexi pushed her towards the door. "Go! You only have a few seconds!" She ran to Soul. "Soul, wake up!" She smacked him, and he jolted awake. "What the hell, Lexi?" He yelled as she pulled him off the couch. She shoved them both out the door.

"We have to get out," she said. "I had a dream-"

"I'm not listening to you because you had a _dream_!" Maka said, spinning around and facing her. Lexi kept pushing her as Soul stopped as well. "You're crazy!" Maka yelled at her.

"Just trust me!" She yelled back. "We only have a few seconds! Derek said so, now _go_!" She didn't leave room for argument as she shoved them out the front door and into the snow-covered street. Maka, stumbling, stopped in the street as the name Derek floated around in her mind. Stein had said something about a Derek, but... what was it again? As soon as she they were out, the three of them looked at the building, which was now on fire.

Smoke and flame filled the air as the three of them stood, staring at the house and watching it burn. Their eyes were wide, their faces orange in the light of the flames. Sirens went off across Death City, and people ran out of their homes. Maka's eyes filled with tears- that house was the place she had called home since she and her father first came to the Academy. She and Soul had lived there together for years- and now, thanks to Lexi, it was gone. She gasped and buried her face in Soul's shirt, balling the corner of the fabric up in her fist as she cried. Soul held her gently, comforting her.

The first person to reach them was Kid. "What happened? Are you guys alright?" He asked them. Lexi looked at him and nodded. Her face looked stricken- though she was used to this kind of thing, it still got to her every time, because it was her fault. Seeing her close to tears, Kid pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. She refused to cry in front of all of these people, but a few tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks, dropping onto his shirt. His chin rested on her shoulder, as hers did on his shoulder. He held her close to him.

Blair walked up in cat form to Soul and Maka. Watching her house burn, she looked at the ground, now extremely sad. She walked to Maka and used magic to float up onto her shoulder, then purred softly and rubbed against her face. Maka sniffled and absentmindedly stroked Blair's small head as the five of them watched the house burn to the ground, oblivious to the people around them.

"You can live with us at Gallows Manor," Kid said to them. "We've got plenty of room for you." Maka nodded, and Soul gave Kid a small smile. Lexi didn't move from Kid's embrace, but whispered one thing.

"Thank you."

* * *

Maka, Soul, and Lexi were excused from classes the next day. The school obviously wanted them to recuperate and deal with what had happened the night before. However, Maka never took breaks. She spent the entire day in the library, looking up everything she could on the Soul Master. As she put another book aside, she groaned inwardly. She had found almost nothing, and had been in there for hours. She sighed. One more book, she swore to herself. Then she'd go. She carefully selected a brown book and looked at the cover. It had no title, which was what had drawn her to the book originally, whereas the lack of a title would turn most people away. As she opened the cover and looked at the first page, her heart soared.

"The Legacy and Legend of the Soul Master."

She eagerly turned to the first page and began reading about the history of the Soul Master. After hours, she finally finished the book and took it with her out of the library. Searching around the school, she found Stein and asked for a minute with him. He nodded, and they went into an empty classroom.

"I found this book," she said, handing it to him. He flipped through the pages and nodded.

"I was hoping you'd find it," he said. "Now, to test what you've learned. Fill me in. Explain the history of the Soul Master to me, and I'll tell you what I know." She nodded, and took a deep breath.

"The legend of the Soul Master goes back for hundreds of years, back even further than Excalibur's time," she began. "Legend says the first Soul Master's name was Alexander. He was from Europe. The records showed the ways he used weapons... how they were always more destructive in his hands. They say people saw flashes of silver light whenever he used a weapon, and the enemy always fell. Whenever he was near a person, they always seemed to feel more attached to him, closer than they usually would have. Because of this, and the destructive weapons thing, he was accused of heresy, but was murdered in jail before he could be burned at the stake. They say his family was killed when he was young, and every friend he ever made was killed as well. He moved from place to place, trying settle down and have a normal life, but fate wouldn't let him. Legend says as he got older, a man was always seen near him. No one knew what he looked like or who he was, but whenever something had happened to Alexander, that man, even if he was just a figure or a shadow, was seen. Eventually, Alexander fought and killed the man, but it's thought to this day that it was the same man that killed Alexander." Stein nodded. "Keep going, you're doing well. How does the cycle of Soul Masters work?"

"Once the current Soul Master is killed," she explained, "a new one is born at the moment he dies. His soul is transferred into the new Soul Master, and the man who follows the Soul Master around begins his search again for the new Soul Master. The cycle continues like this- the Soul Master is born, and is hunted. His family and loved ones are all killed, and he is forced to move from place to place. Eventually, a battle between the Soul Master and the man takes place, in which the Soul Master is victorious. The man is killed, and the Soul Master lives a normal life, until the man is resurrected. The man kills the Soul Master, a new one is born, and the cycle continues." She looked at Stein for approval, and he nodded.

"The man's name is Calix," he said. "He is an assassin, assigned specifically to hunt and kill the Soul Masters of every generation. The cycle you described has been true for every Soul Master to ever have existed- except for the last one, Derek."

"You said earlier you were friends with Derek," she said. "What happened?" Stein sighed.

"Derek was much older than me when we met- I was only fifteen, and he was forty. He considered me a close friend of his as we got to know each other better, and it was he who taught me to read souls." He smiled. "He taught your mother as well."

Her eyebrows shot up. "He knew my mother? _You_ knew my mother?" He chuckled. "Yes, your mother and I were friends. She was my age. Anyway, he protected us when Calix came after the two of us. Calix's methods of killing Soul Masters are cruel- he breaks them from the inside out. He destroys the things they love and then destroys the Soul Master. It's harsh, and because he considered us friends, Calix came after us. That's when Derek's big battle with Calix went down- only this time, your mother and I fought alongside him. It was the first time in history someone fought by a Soul Master's side. When we won, Calix was never resurrected. I think it has something to do with the bonds we shared with Derek, and how our souls were tied to one another. It's that power that kept Calix away- until Lexi was born." He leaned in closer to her. "Now listen closely, this part is important. Calix is a shapeshifter- he infiltrates the Soul Master's home by pretending to be something he's not, then destroys the Soul Master slowly. But the way to tell who Calix is..." He sighed. "This is difficult to explain. Calix and the Soul Master are linked. Because of this, Calix has one- and _only one_ physical characteristic that is exactly the same as on the Soul Master's body- it can be a mole, a scar, or even the same shade of hair color. But it's _identical_." His eyes scanned Maka's. "You know the truth now, Maka," he said. "Lexi is dangerous. Stay away from her, and protect your friends from her as well." Maka nodded and stood.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"Come back tomorrow," he said. "I'll tell you about the Soul Master's powers. You'll be amazed." She nodded and left Stein's office, her head raging with all of the new information.

Maka walked down the hall, seething in anger. She knew it. Lexi was the new Soul Master. And she was putting all of them in danger by staying in Death City. A smile formed on Maka's face as a plan crossed her mind.

She was going to expose Lexi for the liar she was.

* * *

**I worked SO HARD writing this chapter for all of you. Lots of plot development! Next chapter's gonna be a little more fluffy and focus on the relationships developing between the characters. Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas! (I don't own Soul Eater.)**

**review, please! The more reviews I get, the faster you get an update!**


	6. Chapter 6

"And that's basically it," Kid said to Lexi as they stopped in the living room of Gallows Manor. "That's the entire place."

"It's really nice," she replied, looking around the huge living room. She turned to him. "Thanks so much for letting us live with you." She didn't mention how their house getting burned down was her fault. There was no need to bring up Calix- the less Kid knew, the better. Kid smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something when a certain blonde-haired girl ran up to them.

"LEXI!" Patti shrieked, crashing into her. The two of them fell on the ground. Kid stumbled back, not wanting to get caught up in _that_. The back of Lexi's head smashed into the ground, and she groaned.

"Yes, Patti?" She asked, shutting her eyes to block out the pain.

"Will you play with me?" She asked. "I have a tea set in my room, we can have a tea party with my dolls-"

"Lexi is busy right now, Patti," Kid interrupted the girl. Patti pouted, then looked at Kid. "Will _you_ play with me, Kid?" The shudder that ran through his body was clearly visible, and Lexi giggled when she saw it.

"I- I can't," he said weakly. "Only seven sugar cubes fit in the little sugar cube cup at once, the number seven isn't at all symmetrical and can't be divided evenly... If it were eight, it would be a different story entirely... Oh, God, Patti, please just... Don't make me-"

"I'll play tea party with you, Patti," Liz said, walking up to her little sister. "No need to destroy Kid's mind with the asymmetrical qualities of a fake tea set. Come on." She pulled Patti out of the room with a smile aimed for Kid- she knew what he was going to do, and why he stopped Lexi from playing with Patti. She smirked to herself as she dragged Patti away.

Kid groaned and offered a hand to Lexi, who was still on the ground. She took it graciously and he pulled her off the ground. She stood, rubbing the back of her head with a small smile on her face. He chuckled. "Patti seems to like you," he said. Lexi laughed.

"No kidding," she replied as they walked towards the door. He pushed it open, and they were met with a blast of cold air. They both shivered, the cold an unwelcome change from the nice warmth of Gallows Manor. Sensing her discomfort, Kid pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She blushed and pulled the jacket close around her- although Kid was a fairly small guy, the jacket was still a bit big on her. However, she was grateful. "Thanks, Kid," she said. He nodded with a smile as they walked through the streets of Death City together. Snow fell lightly around them, and the sun was just beginning to set, giving Lexi's hair a golden glow and making her eyes shine. Kid noticed this, and a blush spread across his cheeks.

Lexi was trying to relax and have fun, seeing as she didn't get to have much fun in her life. Her hands were buried deep in the pockets of Kid's jacket, and she was genuinely having a good time with him. Okay, maybe she had some _tiny_ feelings for him, but who could blame her? He was cute, and he was really sweet and nice. Maybe she could just flirt a _little_...

No. She couldn't. It would be too dangerous for him. If she started going out with him, he would be Calix's first target. She shook her head, shoving the thoughts of the life she lived to the back of her mind and focusing on Kid. "So what's it like being Lord Death's son?" She asked.

Kid sighed. "Strange. I'm different than all of the other meisters, I'm more advanced. But I brought you here to talk about you, not me." She looked at him, then around them. They were on the top of a hill overlooking the entire city. There was a cover of snow over everything, making the city sparkle in the fading sunlight. Lexi's eyes grew wide- she had never seen anything this incredible. Kid smiled at her reaction as she looked at the city, clearly amazed. He cleared his throat. "Um... Lexi, I'd like to tell you a secret." She turned to him, and her eyes widened in shock as he pressed his lips to hers.

Her face exploded in a blush, and her heart began racing. Never, not once in her life, had she been kissed. Any guy that had ever liked her ended up dead. But somehow... Kid was different. He was stronger than them. Despite her fears, and her thoughts of Calix watching them, she eventually kissed him back, letting her eyes close slowly and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her close to him, his hands resting gently on her waist. When he finally pulled away, they were both blushing deeply. Their breath left their mouths in clouds, mixing together and floating up into the air.

"Um..." Kid cleared his throat. "Lexi, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I really like you, and I was wondering..." He took her hands. "Would you... Um... Be my girlfriend?" What was wrong with him? He had never faltered over his words before! It must be her. He had never had a crush before in his life, and then all of a sudden, Lexi comes along, and he can barely breathe whenever he looks at her. With those incredible hazel eyes, and that perfect smile, she-

"Yeah," she replied breathlessly, her eyes still wide. "Yeah, I'd love to." He sighed in relief and hugged her. She hugged him back, a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. As they walked back towards Gallows Manor, neither of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

* * *

"Soul!" Maka yelled, running through Gallows Manor, looking for her partner. She _had_ to tell him what she had just learned. After all, she told him everything. That's why they were so close- even when they fought, he was her best friend. And she _had_ to tell him this. After all, it concerned the entire school, possibly all of Death City. "SOUL!"

"Maka!" Soul yelled out from his room. He shot up from his place sitting on his bed and threw the door open. The tone of her voice sounded rushed, like she was in trouble. "I'm coming!" He yelled to her as he ran through the halls. "I'm almost- AAH!"

Both he and Maka collided and fell to the ground, each of them holding their heads in pain. Soul groaned. "Maka, we _have_ to stop doing that..."

Maka sat up slowly. "Yeah, I know. But you'll never believe what I found out about Lexi. She's the new Soul Master!"

The look on his face showed clear disbelief. "Maka, we've talked about this," he said, looking into her eyes. His heart seemed to melt the moment he did, but he kept his firm composure. "You know the Soul Master is just a myth. A legend." Maka shook her head. "Soul, it's real. _She's_ real! Lexi is the Soul Master, and she's putting us all in danger by being here-"

"Maka, stop." Soul put his hand over hers, and she shut up. "You need to calm down," he said softly. "Go get some rest. Take a nap. You need it."

"I don't need a nap," she protested. "I need you to listen to me."

"And I need you to calm down. You're not being rational." He stood up. "Now either you go and rest on your own, or I'm going to carry you there." He folded his arms across his chest as he watched her get up. She stood with her hands on her hips in an act of defiance.

"You wouldn't dare," she said, narrowing her eyes. He shrugged, then suddenly she was in his arms bridal-style. She yelled out in surprise, and began fighting and struggling as he carried her up the stairs. He didn't let her go, even though she hit his chest repeatedly. He reached her room and set her on her feet, standing in front of the door.

"Great, I'm here," she said. "Now listen to me." He shook his head. "I'm not listening to a word you say until you've slept a little."

"I'm not going to sleep- SOUL! Put me down _now_!"He had picked her back up. He shrugged. "Whatever you say." He tossed her on her bed, but before she could get up and Maka-Chop whatever book she happened to be carrying into his head, he had laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist and pulling her close to him.

"There," he said. "Now you can't get up." A thick blush spread across her cheeks as she tried to get up, but he didn't let her. "Just rest," he spoke softly. Listening to the tone of his voice, her body seemed to finally register the fatigue spreading through it, and she relaxed in Soul's arms.

"Goodnight, Maka," she heard him whisper before she drifted off.

"Goodnight, Soul."

* * *

**Okay, not the ****_best_**** chapter ever, but I really wanted to focus on Kid and Lexi's relationship, and get a little fluff going between Maka and Soul. Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and even those who have just read and not reviewed- this story had almost 150 views, and it's been up for about three days. That makes me so happy, though I wish more people would review. I'll see you all next chapter! I don't own Soul Eater, and Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

When Maka woke, Soul was gone. She already missed his warmth, and the way he had held her. She reached out to the other side of the small bed to find him, but instead of Soul, her hand came in contact with a piece of paper. She opened her eyes and picked up the folded note, opening it and beginning to read.

_'Maka,_

_I win. You slept for about three hours. Everyone's downstairs, we're gonna wait for you to start dinner. Hurry up, I'm hungry._

_-Soul_

_P.S. Lexi's downstairs. Please try not to kill her, I don't think Kid would appreciate the bloodstains on his carpet. :)'_

Maka groaned and got up. She had to find a way to expose Lexi... but how? If Soul wouldn't listen to her... Stein! They would all listen to a professor, they had to! She smiled. The next day, she would talk to him before class. She left the note on her bed, fixed her skirt, and walked out of her room.

When she got downstairs, she found the note had spoken true: everyone was gathered around the piano, and none other than a certain blonde haired Soul Master was playing. Maka stopped, watching. She was great- the song was beautiful, both haunting and endearing at the same time. It made Maka want to listen and never leave that room, as long as Lexi kept playing the piano like that. Everyone else seemed to be in a trance as well, and Lexi's eyes were closed as she played. Before Maka could get sucked into the song entirely, she cleared her throat, and the enchanting song stopped. Everyone in the room blinked, then turned and noticed her. She stood with her arms crossed. "Are we going to eat or not?" She asked. Kid nodded, and took Lexi's hand, leading her away from the piano. Maka's eyebrows shot up. Why was she looking at him like that? Why was he wearing that goofy, love struck grin she used to see on her father when she was little and her mother was around? Oh, Death. This couldn't be happening.

Lexi was dating Kid. No, she had to warn him. He was in danger. Soul took Maka's hand suddenly, and she was shaken out of her thoughts. She looked at him, and he smiled gently at her.

"Come on," he said. "Time to eat." She nodded and let him lead her to the table, where dinner was ready and waiting for them. They all sat and began eating. Maka glared at Lexi across the table the entire time. It was obviously making Lexi uncomfortable, and Kid, noticing her discomfort, grabbed her hand under the table. She blushed, but immediately relaxed. Soul glanced at Maka and sighed. She wasn't letting to of this whole Soul Master thing. Then again... Maka could see souls. Maybe she had some reason to think what she did. The silver-tipped arrows made sense with a silver soul. But why did Stein give her the book? If Lexi really _was_ the Soul Master, wouldn't Stein think that getting kids involved was a bit too dangerous? But Lexi didn't seem to be a threat. He glanced at Maka- she had turned her attention to her plate, glaring at her chicken like it was the most disgusting thing to ever come into her prescence.

Soul made up his mind. He would listen to what Maka had to say.

* * *

After dinner, Maka pulled Soul aside into a spare room and closed the door. He looked at her, and she pulled out her book and handed it to him. He opened the cover to the title page, and a chill ran through his body.

"The Legacy and Legend of the Soul Master? Maka, where did you find this?"

She looked excited. "It was in the school library! I couldn't believe it either, but it explains so much!"

He looked at her. "Okay, only because of the silver soul thing, and because you're usually right, I'll listen to you. Explain." She nodded, and began explaining everything she had learned.

Lexi paled and backed away from the door, her hands shaking.

She knew.

* * *

The next day, everyone was up and getting ready for class- except for Maka, who was already gone and headed for the school. Lexi and Kid were in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for everyone. Gallows Manor was filled with the smell of bacon and pancakes. Lexi was laughing at a joke Kid had made, and he just smiled like an idiot. He loved seeing her laugh. She cooked, and Kid (symmetrically) set the table. Liz, Patti, Soul, and Blair all came downstairs for breakfast, and everyone took a seat. Lexi eyed the empty chair next to Soul, noting how it should be occupied by Maka. Where was she? She wondered. Maybe she had gone to the school library- actually, that was a very real possibility. She had heard only part of the conversation between her and Soul last night, but it was enough to bring her guard up. She acted like she was carefree around Kid and the others, but Maka knew better. She was onto Lexi, and Lexi knew she was dead if she didn't do something fast.

After breakfast, they all left for school. Kid wrapped his arm around Lexi's shoulders, trying to shield her from the cold wind that blew through Death City. She smiled and walked close to him. Suddenly, a chill ran through Lexi's body, and it wasn't from the wind. Her eyes darted around, looking for him. She knew he was there, she could feel him watching her. She just didn't know where. Her eyes came to rest not on Calix, but on Stein and Maka, who were talking just inside the front doors. They kept glancing at her. She got that same chill when she looked at her professor, but shook it off, telling herself that it was just because he knew, too. Stein said something to Maka, then walked away towards their classroom. Maka walked to them, glaring at Lexi and standing next to Soul.

"What did Dr. Stein want?" Liz asked her. Maka put on a smile and looked at her.

"He wanted to talk to me about our last test," she easily lied. "I got the highest grade in the class, and he wanted to congratulate me." Liz nodded- typical Maka.

Lexi knew otherwise. She cast a glance at Maka as they walked. Maka glared back, but no one except Lexi and Soul noticed. Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her aside, leaving the rest of the group to keep walking. He looked at her.

"What did Stein _really_ want?" He asked. Maka looked at the receding group, then back at Soul.

"We were talking about Lexi. Brainstorming, actually." She said quietly.

"Brainstorming _what_?" He asked.

"Ideas to get Lexi out of our city."

His eyes widened. "Maka, you've got to get off this. You can't run Lexi out of here, she doesn't have anywhere else to go!"

"She's putting us all in danger!" Soul had never seen this kind of look in her eyes. It was... Hatred. Pure hatred. He frowned. Maka was never like this. But... He sighed.

"Okay, you've started making sense," he said. "With what you said last night, I'm actually starting to think you might be right. But how do we do it?"

"We expose her in front of _everyone_," she said. "She'll have no choice but to leave. Dr. Stein is going to help." Soul shook his head.

"Maka, you're crazy... But okay. I'm in." Maka smiled and hugged him, and was about to say something when an explosion knocked them off of their feet.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! It's about to get interesting... I don't own Soul Eater.**

**a lot of you guys have been reading this, and I love you all, but honestly, I'd really love it if more people reviewed. I've worked so hard to make sure all of you are getting into the story and liking it, and it makes me a better author when you tell me what you think. So, please review! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

"KID!" Lexi screamed, jumping in front of him and deflecting the blast from Stein's pistol with her dagger. The entire class ducked as the bullet- made of a gold fragment of Stein's soul- hit the wall and exploded, causing part of the wall to crumble and a cold wind from outside to pour in. Lexi pushed Kid under the desk and stood, the wind blowing her hair around her face. Stein was cackling madly, but stopped when he saw her stand.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him. He focused on her, and aimed his pistol. "Teaching you a lesson!" He fired blast after blast at her, but she dodged every one. He kept firing.

"Fight back!" He yelled, aiming at her head. "Show them who you are!"

Lexi ran straight at him, dagger poised to kill, but he ducked her swing and kicked at her legs from underneath. She jumped just in time, performing a flawless flip over him and landing on her feet as Maka and Soul ran in.

"What are you doing?" Maka yelled at him. He turned to her. "Exposing her like we agreed!" He said back. "Now are you gonna help, or not?" A grin stretched across Maka's face. "Soul," she said lowly. Soul nodded and changed into a scythe, Maka gripping him tightly. Lexi backed up into a desk, her knuckles white around her dagger. Maka ran forward and swung Soul at her head, aimed not to expose her, but to kill her on the spot. Lexi barely dodged, hitting her head on the side of the desk when she ducked. She rolled to the right as the scythe's blade slammed down where her head had been. She stood quickly. Someone shouted from across the room.

"Liz, Patti!" The voice called. Suddenly, golden bullets riddled the desk behind her. One scraped her ear, and the pain shot through her head, twice as painful as any normal bullet would have been. Suddenly, Lexi stopped.

Golden bullets?

She narrowed her eyes. She could faintly hear footsteps stumbling down the hallway towards them, but ignored them as she stood again. She ran at Maka, and dodged the scythe again and got close to her. She managed to knock Soul out of Lexi's hands, and Black Star picked him up, ignoring the burning in his hands. Soul changed back, and struggled in Black Star's grasp, but the blue-haired boy held tightly to Soul's arms.

Unarmed, Maka no longer stood a chance against Lexi. Maka aimed a few quick punches at Lexi's head, but Lexi easily dodged. She had been fighting longer, and knew what she was doing. She grabbed Maka's fists and expertly got her left arm pinned behind her back, then shoved Maka to the ground. Tsubaki ran up and pulled Maka off the ground, holding her back as Lexi turned to Stein. But as soon as she did, her eyes widened.

There were two Steins.

Both were wearing Stein's normal lab coat and pants. They were identical. They both looked at Lexi, and she glared at them.

"I should have known you would choose him, Calix," she said to them. "He did defeat you with Derek, after all."

"Lexi, I'm the real Stein," one said. The other shook his head.

"Don't listen to him, he's Calix!" He said. Lexi examined their faces carefully, looking for any similarities between them and her. Finding none, she suddenly got an idea. She put her knife back in her boot and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Take off your jackets," she said. They both looked confused. Kid ran up next to her. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Just trust me," she said. She looked back at the twin Steins.

"I said, take off your jackets." One Stein shrugged and took his off, revealing a grey t-shirt. The other hesitated, and at that moment, Lexi attacked him. Her knife was out of her boot in a flash, and was pressed against the Stein with the jacket's throat. He smirked and pushed her off with incredible force. She skidded on the ground, coming to a stop when Kid caught her. She looked at him.

"Go," she said, looking right in his eyes. "Get out of here and hide. Don't worry about me." Kid shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you. What is going on?" He asked her. The sound of bullets rang through the room, and Lexi pushed Kid to the ground. The bullets shot over their heads. She kept him down.

"I have to go now," she whispered to him. He didn't let her get up. "Why?" He whispered back. She shook her head.

"Ask Maka, after Calix and I are gone."

"Who's Calix? Why did you attack- why are there two-"

"Stop asking questions," she said. She could feel Calix advancing on them, and she got up and pulled him into the hallway. She held his hands.

"Listen to me," she said hurriedly. "I don't have much time. You're not to follow me. Stay here, protect the Academy. Ask Maka and the _real_ Stein to explain everything."

"I'm not letting you go," he said. "I've never been in love with anyone before." A blush spread across his cheeks- that was the first time he had said he loved her. Her heart rate picked up, and she pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too," she said. "Really, I've never felt like this about anyone before. That's why I have to go. You are Calix's prime target, next to me. Because I love you, he wants to kill you. That's why he tried to shoot you." She pulled out of the hug and looked at him. "Kid, you cannot follow me. I have to fight this battle on my own."

"Will you be okay?" He asked quietly, worry filling his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, to reassure him, but the look on his face stopped her from lying again. She sighed.

"I honestly don't know," she said back. "Coming here was dangerous, that's why I have to-"

"Where are you, Soul Master?" Calix's voice wasn't smooth and even anymore. It was rough and angry. He had probably changed back to his original form. 'Damn shapeshifter...' Lexi thought. She kissed Kid again, gently and passionately. "I love you," she said. "Don't forget that." She then ran back into the classroom. Calix had, in fact, changed back. He no longer looked like their professor. He was taller, and a lot stronger looking. He wore all black, and held two knives, both as long as his arms and wickedly sharp. Lexi knew from experience that they could cut through a bar of steel thicker than she was in one swipe. He had pale skin and long, black hair. Even his eyes were black. A gun was strapped across his back, for when his twin knives failed him, and a sword was belted at his waist. Lexi gulped. All she had was her dagger.

"Where's your little _boyfriend_?" He asked sarcastically. Lexi glared at him. "Safe from you!" She shouted. He leapt up and vaulted into the air, landing just two feet from her. She barely managed to block his attack. She flipped backwards, landing on her feet in front of a shell-shocked-looking Maka. She eyed the giant hole in the wall as he aimed one of his giant knives at Soul. He was about to swing when Lexi screamed.

"Hey!" She yelled at him. She ran up to the hole in the wall. "If you want to kill me so badly, then follow me!" She leapt through the hole with a final glance at Kid and Maka. She took off trough the streets of Death City. Calix smirked and ran up to the hole, jumping out and following her.

The room fell silent.

* * *

**More explanations next chapter! Lexi truly is a special girl- she's got some weird powers. Please review! (I don't own Soul Eater)**

**Special treat: anyone who reviews gets a cupcake! Any flavor you want, any toppings, whatever! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sit down, Maka," Stein said. Tsubaki helped Maka into a seat. Patti and Liz did the same with Kid, and Stein claimed his rolling chair. No one spoke for a second, until Kid broke the silence.

"Who's Calix?" He asked, his voice straightforward and monotonous. Patti held one of his hands. His entire body felt numb. If someone punched him in the face at that moment, he wouldn't have cared. He just wanted Lexi back. She could make it better, just being in the room with her made him feel all warm inside. He missed her so much it ached.

"Calix is an assassin," Stein said, "bent on hunting and killing the Soul Master. Sixteen years ago, that was a man named Derek. When he died, Lexi was born. Now Calix is after Lexi." Every person in the room was paying attention to him. "Calix wanted to break Lexi from the inside out, that's why he targeted Maka and Kid."

"Maka?" Soul asked. He currently had his arm wrapped around the shocked girl's shoulders. "Why did he target Maka?"

"Just like Lexi and Maka can, Calix can read souls. He's a shapeshifter, too. He kidnapped me and locked me in my own home. Then, he changed his shape so he looked and sounded like me, and looked at who Lexi had met so far. He singled out Maka because of her drive to protect her friends, and tricked her into thinking Lexi being here endangered them. He knew Maka wouldn't stop until Lexi was either out of the city or dead, whichever came first. It's the level of madness he inflicted on Maka that made her so crazed to run Lexi out of the city."

Maka looked at her feet, tears blurring her vision. Soul watched her, and she sniffled.

"She saved my life twice," she said quietly. "And I thanked her by exposing her secrets, attacking her, and kicking her out of Death City. I'm terrible..."

"Maka, it wasn't your fault," Tsubaki said gently. "Calix tricked all of us, and we played right into his hands." She looked at Stein, who nodded.

"I wonder where she is," Kid said quietly. They all looked at the giant hole in the wall.

"I can't believe she left to protect us," Black Star said quietly.

"All this time, I thought she was against us," Maka said. "But she... That guy's gonna kill her if we don't help." Stein shook his head.

"We can't interfere," he said. "Lexi's battle with him has to take place outside of Death City. Now that she's discovered him, neither of them can enter the boundaries of the city until one of them wins." His gaze shifted to the hole in the wall.

"And to win, one of them has to die."

* * *

"Why do you have to ruin _everything_?" Lexi screamed at Calix. They were in Death Valley, the scorching beating down on Lexi's head. She was already sweating, and Calix had given her multiple cuts. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet, and was laughing.

"It's my job, Soul Master," he said maniacally. "I'm supposed to kill you. It's in my contract." Lexi rolled her eyes and came at him, determined to win. He easily blocked her swing, kicking at her legs. She jumped up and dodged, kicking him in the chest with both of her feet. He stumbled back a step, but remained upright. He smirked.

"This fight between us came earlier than it should have," he said. "Usually, I didn't begin this battle with the old Soul Masters until they were at least thirty. How old are you, fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen," she responded, glaring at him. "And they were given more time. I had to start living on my own when I was eleven." She swung at him again, and he bent backwards, the blade narrowly missing his nose. "You killed everyone I ever loved. I'm not letting you hurt _anyone_ at this academy!"

"You're not the only one who had a hard life," he said. "Yours was just exceptionally difficult because you had to deal with me at a young age." He swung at her with his knives. "Looks like you're gonna die at a young age, too!" She flipped backwards, the blade narrowly missing the edge of her hair.

"You can't do much with that dagger of yours," he said. "You don't even know the history behind it." She shrugged. "I don't have to to know how to use it," she said. "Besides, I'm not just a meister." She backed up a few steps, then took off running at him full-speed. She jumped into the air.

"I'm a weapon, too!" She suddenly changed into a sword, with a silver handle and a wickedly sharp blade. His eyes went wide, and he tried to move, but was too slow. The sword- Lexi- plunged into his shoulder, drawing blood. He yelled, pulling her out of his arm and throwing her on the ground. She then changed back, still holding her dagger. She watched him press his hand to the wound, bleeding heavily. He suddenly closed his eyes and held out his hand, and an orb of black light, completely opposite to the one in her dream, formed above his palm. Her eyes went wide, and he threw the light with as much energy as he could. It hit her in the chest, and she cried out and flew backwards. She hit the ground with an audible _thump_. Groaning, she opened her eyes. Her vision faded in and out, but she could focus enough to know he was advancing on her, knives drawn. She slowly sat up, but was forced back to the ground when he shoved his shoe onto her chest. She gasped, pain shooting through her body. Whatever that light had done to her had done its job well- _everything_ hurt. He raised his knife up to strike the final blow, ending her life and starting the cycle over again. Lexi squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it all to be over.

But it wasn't.

Instead, a loud boom echoed across the desert, and then a metallic _twang_ was heard. Lexi opened her eyes just in time to see a purple bolt hit Calix's hand, knocking the knife onto the ground. He glared at something behind Lexi, who was still too dizzy and disoriented to get up.

"What the hell are you doing, Stripes? This isn't your fight!" Calix yelled.

Stripes.

Kid had three white stripes in his hair.

Lexi snapped to attention, her vision fading back to normal. She twisted around and looked, confirming her fears.

Kid stood there, two pistols in his hands, the barrels of the guns smoking. He looked beyond angry, and, in one shot, knocked the other knife out of Calix's hand.

"No..." Lexi choked out hoarsely. She slowly got to her feet, ignoring the pain in her body, and pulled out her dagger again. Calix pulled out his gun, and began shooting at Kid, but was quickly out-matched and out-gunned.

"Stop shooting, Stripes," Calix said calmly, drawing his sword. "Or she dies now." He pointed his sword at Lexi. She froze. She was in the perfect position- one step out of line, one movement, and he would throw that sword. And she would die. Kid apparently saw this too, and lowered his guns. Lexi looked at him.

"I told you to stay in the Academy," she yelled to him.

"And I told you I'm not leaving you," he said back, not taking his eyes off Calix, whose back was to Death City. He glanced at Lexi, who nodded. She knew what he was going to do, but she had her own way of doing things. She had from the start... And she would until the end.

"I love you, Kid," she said quietly. Calix looked at her.

She began to move. Calix's arm flexed, and in an instant, the blade was no longer in his hand. Lexi stopped in her tracks.

She looked down at the sword that was embedded in her stomach.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! I feel so evil. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all, though I still wish more people had reviewed. I don't own Soul Eater. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Kid. He watched the sword leave Calix's hand and fly at Lexi, but his body wouldn't move to stop it. He saw the sword rip through her shirt, pierce her skin, and enter her stomach. He watched her cough up blood and fall to the ground.

Then he began to move.

His guns were held to his side. A large blue sphere surrounded him, and Calix recognized it as his soul wavelength. Liz and Patti, in weapon form, glowed purple and sparked with energy for a moment, before turning into twin cannons. Kid shot his hands outward from his body, and the blue surrounding him dissipated. He landed on the ground in a crouch, tears streaming out of his eyes, and head down, eyes on the sand below him.

"Execution mode ready," Kid whispered. "Prepare to die."

"Resonance stable," Liz said. "Preparing to fire."

"Feedback in four seconds!" Patti chimed in.

"Three," Liz counted.

"Two!" Patti said.

"One."

"Fire!" Patti yelled.

Kid brought his arms together, the twin cannons now side by side. He raised his head to look at Calix, glaring at the man who killed Lexi.

"Death Cannon."

Two massive blasts of fire shot out from the cannons, hitting Calix square in the chest. His eyes went wide, and he lost his footing. Another blast, a more powerful one, and Calix was blasted into the air, flying all the way back to the Academy and stopping only when he landed on the roof and slid down, dropping onto a balcony. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Stein, and the rest of their class, all with weapons in their hands surrounded him.

Kid lowered his cannons, and Liz and Patti changed back. He stood and ran to Lexi, who had managed to pull the sword out of her body and toss it aside. She was gasping for breath, blood staining her shirt and trickling out of her mouth. He grabbed her hand, and she held it weakly.

"I told you not to follow me," she said, her voice raspy and weak.

"Lexi, please don't..." Kid said, tears choking up his words. "I can't lose you, not to him."

"Kid, it has to be this way," she said. "He's destined to kill me. It just happened sooner than expected. Please... Tell Maka I forgive her."

"No. You're going to tell her yourself."

"Kid..."

"Stop fighting me and come on." He then picked her up in his arms, ignoring her protests but wincing when she cried out in pain. He began trekking back to the Academy, holding his dying girlfriend in his arms.

* * *

The students were hitting Calix with every ounce of power they had, Maka especially. She hated him. She hated what he had done to her, hated him for endangering the life of the girl who had worked so hard to save them. She hated him for tricking her, for making her turn against Lexi, for playing up her weaknesses and making her see them as strengths.

Most of all, she just hated him.

She swung Soul at him over and over again, and he narrowly dodged each hit. She took step after step towards him, and he took steps back to avoid her-

And walked right into Black Star and Tsubaki.

"No one hurts my friends!" Black Star yelled. He raised Tsubaki, who was in chain scythe form, and started swinging at Calix. He backed up, running right into Ox Ford and his spear. He backed away from him, only to run into Stein, who wielded Spirit in Death Scythe form.

He was surrounded.

He pulled out his gun, but before he could shoot anyone, it was knocked out of his hands by Maka.

"Don't you dare," she growled at him. The group began advancing on him, and he smirked.

"What are you going to do?" He asked them. "Kill me? I'll just come back when Lexi dies. Hunt the new Soul Master. Maybe the new one won't be a fool like her. Maybe he won't make idiotic friends that think they have to protect a _dead body_!" He pointed to Kid, who was walking up, carrying Lexi in his arms. Liz walked next to him, armed with Patti in weapon form. Maka froze, looking at the wounds covering Lexi's body.

"Kid," Lexi said quietly. "Put me down."

"No," he protested. "You're not strong enough to-"

"I have to be," she replied. "Now set me down." Kid kept holding her, refusing to set her on the ground, where Calix would surely finish her off and he would lose her forever. He wasn't about to let that happen.

"Get her somewhere safe," Stein said to Kid, not taking his eyes off Calix. "I fought him once, and I can do it again." Kid nodded and, ignoring Lexi's protests, carried her inside the school.

The group surrounding Calix glared at him, and he watched Maka, tensed for the fight.

"I fought your mother, you know," he said. "She was a brilliant meister. So strong, so willing to protect the people she loved that she'd go to extremes to do so." He smirked. "Just like you."

Maka yelled and stepped forward, slashing at him with Soul. This time, the blade made contact with his skin, and he cried out in pain as his arm received a deep cut. The rest of the group attacked, throwing everything they had at him, until he was on his knees on the ground, shaking. Multiple deep cuts on his body bled rapidly, and his weapons were gone. At that moment, Kid ran out after hiding Lexi away in the school. Patti and Liz changed and appeared in his hands, and he aimed for Calix's head.

Bullet holes riddled his body and he fell to the ground. But Kid didn't stop shooting. Every shot that left the guns and hit Calix symbolized something for him. His hatred of Calix, his love for Lexi, his need to avenge her impending death. Even he knew it was true- Lexi wasn't going to make it through this battle. Finally, Kid let up on the shooting and looked at Calix lying on the stone floor of the balcony. Night had fallen, and everyone's breath could be seen in clouds. Kid knew this place- it was where he and Lexi first kissed. Calix was gasping like a fish, the holes in his body bleeding. Out of his pocket, he pulled Lexi's dagger. Holding it firmly in his hand, he cast a final look at Calix.

"You disgust me," he said. He then threw the knife, and it landed in Calix's heart.

Calix's eyes glowed gold, and he screamed a bloodcurdling scream. Golden light poured out of every wound on him, and his entire body sparkled gold. Kid realized that he had turned to dust. The golden specks blew away with the wind, and the dagger clattered to the ground. That knife was all that was left, besides Calix's soul, which floated about three feet above the ground, a golden ball of light.

"That's not possible," Stein said. "His soul should have gone along with his body, to be reborn when Lexi dies. I don't-"

"He's not going to be reborn," a voice said from behind them. They all turned, and a man stood there. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and looked to be about thirty-five. He was nearly transparent, but solid enough to be seen.

"Derek," Stein said, a smile gracing his face. Derek nodded.

"Good to see you again, Stein," he said. "And you, Maka, are so much like your mother. I sense a great future for you." Maka smiled.

Derek then turned to everyone, but seemed to focus on Kid. "You love Lexi, correct?" He said. Kid nodded. "With everything I am." Derek seemed to ponder this, then turned to Stein.

"Do you remember the battle we had, how we defeated Calix? His soul didn't appear, but he didn't resurrect, either, because _you_ made the shot that killed him." Stein nodded. "It was that power," he continued, "that friendship that you felt with me that prevented Calix from coming back and killing me later. But this is more intense than that. You, Kid, have defied history and changed the future. Calix will not be coming back to kill Lexi- nor will he be returning for any Soul Master after her. You have truly _killed_ Calix."

Kid nodded, trying to process this information.

"The Soul Masters of future generations have you to thank. They can now live normal lives- have families and friends, without worrying about them being hunted."

"What about Lexi?" Kid asked. Derek looked him dead in the eyes.

"She'll be here soon," he said. "She's walking, though she shouldn't be. It's up to you, Kid. You have to save her. There's only one way." He began to fade away. "Don't lose that dagger," he said before he did. Kid watched him go.

Soul turned to Calix's soul, floating above the ground. "So... Who gets it?" He asked. Stein stopped him.

"No one gets Calix's soul," he said. "Calix isn't a Kishin. If his soul is devoured, he will regenerate, live within you, using you as his host. We have to dispose of his soul."

"How?" Black Star asked.

"I can take care of that." Everyone turned to face Lexi, who was leaning in the doorway to the balcony. Kid ran up and held her. As he watched her, he noticed something- her eyes were silver, not hazel, and she was walking without a problem. She pushed him away and walked up to Calix's soul, taking it in her hand. Maka watched in amazement as she closed her fist, crushing the soul between her fingers. A cold wind blew by, and she opened her hand. The soul dust blew away, just as Calix's body had. She watched it go, and as she did, her eyes changed back to hazel. She blinked, becoming pale, and fell to her knees. Maka and Kid caught her and helped her lie down on the ground. Pain filled her entire body, and her hands shook. Kid held her hand as black spots filled her vision, and she passed out.

"Maka," he said. She nodded and closed her eyes, then opened them and looked at Lexi.

"She's dying, Kid," Maka said. Her body can't handle the damage it has taken, and her mind is scarred. Her soul..." Maka looked confused. "It's got holes in it. Literally, it looks like Swiss cheese. It's been ripped to shreds. I don't know how..." Kid's eyes flicked to the dagger on the ground next to Lexi. He hadn't examined it closely at all, but he began to.

The blade was silver, as was the handle. Designs were ornately carved into the precious metal, and there was a milky, silver gem on the end that seemed to move and flow. As Kid picked it up, he saw that the carvings were not at all designs, but names. Beginning with Alexander, he read through each name, until he reached the last one.

Lexi.

He then turned his attention to the gem on the end of the handle. It was silver, and seemed to flow. As Maka looked at it, she gasped.

"Those are soul fragments in there, Kid," she said. "One from each of the past Soul Masters."

"Derek said to keep the dagger," he said. "I wonder..." He then placed the dagger on the ground and stood. Raising his foot, he brought his heel down on the gem, and it shattered. Hundreds of tiny silver fragments floated up into the air. They seemed to be looking for something, then, to Kid's amazement, floated down to Lexi. Each of them flowed into her chest, and as Maka watched, they patched the holes in her soul.

Suddenly, Lexi's eyes shot open, glowing silver. She gasped, and Kid grabbed her hand. Her eyes faded back to hazel, and she looked at Kid.

"Kid?" She said weakly. He nodded. "I'm right here, Lexi. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded, and he bent down and kissed her, ignoring the blood on her lips. She kissed back for a moment, then her lips fell slack. She had passed back out. Kid gently lifted her up and carried her inside, to the infirmary. Laying her down on a bed, the school nurse ushered him out and began working on Lexi's wounds.

Kid curled up against the wall and his friends surrounded him. They sat for hours, until the door opened and the nurse walked out. Kid shot up and looked at her.

"She'll be alright," she said. A desperate smile broke out on Kid's face, but the nurse didn't look happy.

"I don't know when she's going to wake up, though," she continued. "We're going to have to wait and see." Kid nodded, and his friends enveloped him in a group hug.

She was going to live.

* * *

**Yay! A happy non-ending! But hey, at least I didn't give you a cliffhanger this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, see you all next chapter!**

**(I don't own Soul Eater.)**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Maka felt terrible.

She sat at Lexi's bedside in all of her free time, holding her hand. All of the time she spent there still didn't compare by half to the time Kid spent with her, though. He often just skipped class to sit with her, willing her to wake up and destroying himself inside when she didn't.

This just made Maka feel worse.

She had betrayed Lexi. The girl had saved her life now three times- once in the fight with the Kishin, which Soul finally told her the truth about, once in the fire that claimed their home, and more recently when she left Death City to face Calix, so he wouldn't hurt any of them. She had risked her life for Maka's sake three times, and Maka had repaid her by giving in to the lies Calix fed to her.

The way she felt made her feel like taking every weapon in the Academy and using them to inflict extreme amounts of pain on herself.

Maybe that would dull the ache.

She hardly ever saw Kid anymore. He'd leave Gallows Manor early in the morning and come back late at night, often depressed. It was so bad, when the painting hanging in the living room actually _did_ lean a bit to the right, he didn't even notice. He just walked right by, head down and eyes on his feet, with his hands buried deep in his jacket pockets.

Soul often went with Maka to see Lexi. While Maka held her hand, Soul had his arm around Maka's shoulders, comforting her. She had told him and only him how she felt. To be honest, he felt the same. He had given in and listened to Maka. He had believed her, even though it was difficult. She had been partially right, after all. Lexi _was_ the Soul Master. But she hasn't come to Death City to lead Calix to them.

She had come to Death City to get _away_ from Calix.

Sometimes, Maka would just sit in her room and cry. Soul didn't blame her. Whenever he saw her crying, he would walk up to her and hold out his arms. Every single time he did that, she never hesitated to run into them and sob into his shirt. He would just hold her, whispering in her ear that it was okay and no one blamed her.

No one but herself.

She had to make it up to Lexi. She didn't know how. She constantly asked herself if Lexi was going to forgive her, and what she would do if she didn't. Classes had been excused for the rest of the week so repairs could be made to the school, but instead of the library, Maka often went with Kid to visit Lexi. They often just sat in silence, each holding one of her hands while they watched the small cuts on her body heal. The big ones didn't heal so quickly.

Time passed. Three weeks, to be exact. And nothing changed. Lexi didn't wake up. She _did_ seem to be healing, though. Stein told her friends she'd be in a lot of pain when she woke up, and wouldn't be able to walk for a while. They accepted this silently.

Time passed. And Lexi slept.

* * *

**A bit of a depressing chapter, but next chapter will be much more happy. Surprise in store for all of you! I think you'll like it! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Lexi's mind was not a peaceful place. Even in her unconscious state, she had nightmares- but her damaged body had shut down, and forced her to sleep through them, instead of letting her wake up.

And so she slept.

Sometimes, her mind let her relax and take a break from the horrors that plagued her life. It gave her some peace, letting her see the people she loved. Her family was often there, waving at her from far away. They all wore white. She would often try to run to them, but they always seemed to get further and further away. More often than her family, she saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was always with a boy with white hair and red eyes. Her mind told her they were Maka and Soul. Those were strange names. There was a blue-haired boy and a pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes. Her mind said Black Star and Tsubaki. Two blonde haired girls, with funny hats. One was younger than the other. Liz and Patti. For some reason, she felt close to the younger one, like she was a little sister.

Most often, she saw Kid.

She knew his name. She recognized him, though she had forgotten everything she already knew about him. She knew she liked hanging out with him. She liked the stripes in his hair, she liked the way he smiled at her when he turned around and saw her standing there. She couldn't feel him, or smell him. She didn't remember the way he smelled. His voice was comforting, but he said strange things. Like, "Lexi, please wake up." Wake up? Why? This place was nice. She was happy here. Nothing hurt, nothing made her sad. She didn't know who those other people were, she just knew she knew them. They seemed to be friends with Kid. Maybe they were her friends too.

She wanted to remember, she really did. But she couldn't. She felt like she was floating, and she needed an anchor. But there wasn't one there. Maybe she had to ask for one. So one day, while she and Kid were sitting on a park bench, she did.

"Kid..." She began. But as soon as she said that, he began fading away. She grabbed his hand- he wanted him to stay with her, so she could finish her question. But he kept fading away. She frowned- why was he shouting? "She said something!" He was yelling. There was still a smile on his face, which made his tone seem all wrong. He sounded scared and desperate. Finally, he faded away completely. She looked around, desperate to find him, but he was gone, along with all the others.

She was alone, and she sank back into the nightmares.

* * *

At first, Maka didn't believe Kid when he told them Lexi had said his name. She was shocked, but when she, Soul, and Kid went to see Lexi, the unconscious girl didn't say anything else. They tried speaking to her, but in her head, she didn't say anything else. She was sitting between Kid and Maka on a bench under a tree, her head resting on Kid's shoulder. Soul sat cross-legged on the ground in front of them.

It was peaceful.

Lexi remembered what happened the last time she tried to talk to them, and she didn't want them to fade away like Kid had. So she stayed silent, even though they were speaking to her and trying to get her to respond. But she didn't want them to go. She didn't want to slip back into the nightmares.

She didn't want to wake up.

* * *

Soul and Maka walked back to Gallows Manor silently. Kid had decided to stay with Lexi until they forced him to leave. They walked through the streets, snow falling softly around them. As Soul looked at Maka, his heart skipped a beat. The holiday lights that were pretty much everywhere around Death City made her face glow softly, snow flakes sticking in her hair.

She was beautiful.

She noticed him staring at her and smiled at him. He blushed and smiled back. Death, he had to tell her. Right here, right now. Enough procrastinating. He gulped.

"Maka?" He said. His heart was leaping into his throat. Oh, Death, he couldn't just come out and _say_ it! She looked at him with her incredible green eyes, and his heart pounded twice as fast in his chest.

"Yeah, Soul?" She said. He gulped.

"Um... What if I told you a... friend of mine wanted me to tell you he likes you?" A blush spread across her cheeks, and she looked up at him, then at her feet.

"Well, I would have to tell him I couldn't go out with him," she said. "I like someone else."

His heart sank into his feet, and he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. He stared at the ground.

"Oh."

Maka didn't take her eyes off him. "Soul... Look at me." He slowly raised his eyes and met hers. She stared into his crimson eyes, and suddenly grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

His eyes widened. He was completely shocked- she liked him back! This... This couldn't be happening. But it was. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she clasped her hands behind his neck. He let his eyes close as he kissed her. He honestly didn't want to let go. He could have stood there in the cold all night long, if she just kept kissing him, but she pulled away and looked at him with a smile.

He smiled back at her breathlessly and pulled her into a hug. For the first time in weeks, Maka was smiling like an idiot, warm in Soul's arms. She smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked down the street. She smiled as she walked closer to him than she had before, her hand intertwined in his as they walked back to Gallows Manor.

* * *

**Aaaaaand that was chapter twelve! Hope you enjoyed your little dive into Lexi's injured mind. And Maka and Soul are together! I don't own Soul Eater. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, I appreciate every single one. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

A week passed, and then it was Christmas Eve. After a group visit to Lexi, everyone was walking back to Gallows Manor together, in high spirits despite that feeling of hopelessness that always came when Lexi didn't wake up. Kid kept shooting looks at Soul and Maka, who seemed happier than happy walking down the street together. Since the day they kissed, they had been practically inseparable- just like Kid and Lexi had been when they first got together. Kid sighed, his hands in his pockets. Tsubaki looked at him.

"Are you alright, Kid?" She asked softly, walking up next to him. He glanced at her and nodded.

"I just... I really miss Lexi," he said quietly. "Christmas is a time when you're supposed to be with your family, and Lexi isn't awake yet. I don't want to spend Christmas without her."

Tsubaki nodded. "We all miss her, Kid," she said. "We just have to keep hoping she's gonna wake up soon."

"It's been a month, Tsubaki," he said, looking at her with worry spelled out all over his face. "She's been out for a month. What if... What if Stein was wrong? What if she doesn't wake up at all? What if she-"

"She's not gonna die, Kid," Tsubaki butted in. "With what she's been through her whole life, she can pull through this. I promise, she'll be awake soon." She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow and smiled at him. "Come on, cheer up! Tomorrow is Christmas! Liz and Patti asked Black Star and I to come to Gallows Manor tomorrow morning, and we're all going to open presents together." Kid nodded. Maybe just a normal morning would make him feel better. He would go and see Lexi right after they opened presents together. No one deserved to be alone on Christmas, even if they were unconscious. Tsubaki and Black Star went back to their place, and everyone else headed inside Gallows Manor.

Kid said goodnight and headed up to his room early. Lying in his bed in his pajamas, he thought of the (perfectly symmetrical) Christmas tree down in the living room. It had a lot of presents under it, but only one was clear in his mind.

It was a small, black box with a silver bow tied around it. It was from Kid, for Lexi. But because she was still asleep, she wouldn't be able to receive it. Kid sighed deeply, closing his eyes. He drifted off thinking of Lexi.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Kid was jolted awake by a shrill screaming. His eyes shot open and he flew out of bed, running down the stairs and into the living room.

None other than Patti stood in front of the tree, arms crossed in front of her. Everyone else soon ran down behind them, looking at Patti.

"Let's open presents!" She shrieked happily, practically diving into the pile of gifts. Liz sighed in relief, glad Patti wasn't hurt. They all walked forward, and Soul got the door when Tsubaki and Black Star. As he turned back to the group, he realized something.

"Guys? Where's Maka?" He asked, walking to them. They all looked around and shrugged.

"I'm right here," a voice said from the front door. It was open again, and Maka stood there, wearing a coat and boots. Snow stuck to her hair, and despite the cold, there was a bright grin on her face. She walked in, her backpack over her shoulder, and gently set it on the ground.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I had one last gift to get."

"Who's it for?" Patti asked excitedly.

"All of us," Maka said as she walked back to the door. Pulling it back open, she stood in the doorway.

"But mostly Kid." She walked out and, after a moment, she walked back in.

Her arm around Lexi's waist, supporting her as she walked into the room.

* * *

**I don't own Soul Eater. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

About five hours earlier...

Lexi was happy. She was with everyone in the park again. She was back on the bench, her head on Kid's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Maka sat next to her, her legs stretched across Soul's. They seemed closer, happier around each other. Lexi wondered why. Black Star and Tsubaki were laughing about something, sitting on the grass in front of the bench. Liz and Patti were together on the lowest branch of the tree on the left of the bench. It was peaceful, and Lexi didn't want the moment to end.

But then again, she kind of did. Her memory had begun to filter back into her mind in pieces. She now remembered things about Kid, like how he was a Reaper, not an actual meister at the Academy. She remembered how she had met the people around her, in the fight with the Kishin and in the hallway and on the street and in class. She remembered Maka smiling at Soul. She remembered Black Star proclaiming his future godliness. Mostly, she remembered Kid.

Their first kiss on that balcony was her strongest memory of him. It was at that moment she was her happiest. She was happy here, in her own mind, with her own thoughts and her friends. But she had been there for a long time, and she was beginning to wonder why. Why wasn't she back in that place where she had kissed Kid? That place that gave her that warm feeling inside, just like he did when he smiled at her. There was something past this happy world, deeper down than the nightmares and higher up than the happy moments. It was somewhere past her subconscious-

That was it! She was asleep, wasn't she? That's why she had nightmares, and happy dreams of Kid and her friends! As happy as she was, she wanted to begin living her life again. To do that, all she had to do was wake up... Right?

Not as easy as it sounded, but eventually, Soul disappeared, fading away. Then Black Star left. After him went Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki, until only Kid and Maka were left. Lexi watched Maka leave, a smile on the green-eyed girl's face as she faded away. Lexi faced Kid.

"Do you have to go?" He asked softly, stepping close to her. "I don't want you to leave." Lexi nodded.

"Kid, I'm sorry," she said. "But I have to go. I have to wake up now."

"But why?" He asked sadly. "I'm going to miss you."

She sighed and hugged him. "I'll see you when I do," she said. "You'll be there. I want to start living my life again, I want to be where we kissed again. It makes me feel happy, and I want to feel happy all the time. I don't want any more nightmares." Kid sighed and nodded.

"If it's what you think is best for you..." He said sadly. She kissed him gently. "It is. I'll see you soon." He nodded and pulled away from her, taking a step back. Waving, he began to fade away. Once he was gone, she looked around. The ground and sky and trees around her faded too, until she was standing on something hard. All around her was white- pure, blinding white. It felt like a floor under her bare feet, and she realized she was back in that white dress again. She began walking- it seemed more sensible than just standing there. She was never one to stand around and wait for things to happen, she always moved forward.

But for some reason, she couldn't remember why.

As she walked, a city came into view. Why did she feel like she knew what it was, but didn't at the same time? This was strange. Maybe she had spent a lot of time here. She turned and saw her family. They waved to her, and she waved back, smiling. They walked into a building she hadn't seen before, but recognized. The word "home" bounced around in her head, but for some reason, it didn't feel right. Like this used to be home, but wasn't anymore. A wind blew her hair back, and she took a deep breath and walked to the door and put her hand on the handle. She slowly turned it and pushed the door open.

She stepped into the sterile, white room, and was shocked when she saw herself lying on a bed, covered in bandages and hooked up to an IV line. A heart rate monitor in the corner showed her heartbeat wasn't stable. That was bad. Maka was sitting next to her. The room was dark, but Lexi could see Maka holding her hand. Maka looked upset. Why? She didn't understand. Why were tears falling out of her eyes? She decided she'd better find out. She went over and put her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Maka," she said gently. But if Maka heard her, she didn't react at all, and Lexi determined she couldn't feel or hear her. She yawned and wondered what time it was. She looked at herself lying in the bed and decided she looked comfortable, sleeping there. She walked to the bed and laid down, taking the exact form her body held on the bed. Her body glowed silver for a moment, and Lexi fell asleep.

* * *

Lexi's eyes opened slowly. Death, what time was it? And where was she? She groaned as she realized _everything_ hurt._ A lot_. Something warm squeezed her left hand.

"Lexi?" A soft voice asked. She slowly turned her head, ignoring the pain the simple movement brought, and squinted through the darkness.

"...Maka?" She whispered back. Her voice was hoarse from lack of use. Maka looked shocked. "You... You finally..."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, we figured out the whole Soul Master thing, and Calix showed up, and-"

"_After_ I passed out," she interrupted. "I know what happened up until I Released Calix." Maka nodded.

"Kid took you to the infirmary, and the nurse told us you would be okay. We've been waiting for you to wake up ever since."

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"The day?"

"...Christmas."

Lexi's eyes widened. "I've been out for a _month_?" She whispered. "Death... Kid's gonna _kill_ me..."

Maka laughed weakly. "He's not gonna kill you," she said. "Not unless the hug he gives you crushes you." Lexi smiled, then noticed how tired Maka looked.

"Why do you look so tired?" She asked. "You look like you haven't slept in days, Maka." Maka sighed.

"I haven't," she said. "I've been worried out of my mind, actually. Not nearly as much as Kid, though. He's going nuts. He was so excited to spend Christmas with you, and then after everything with Calix... He thought you-"

"Stop," she said. She was practically covering her ears to block out Maka's words. "I don't want to hear what I did."

"No," Maka said. "You didn't... Do anything wrong. Everyone's worried about you. We just want you to get better-"

"Maka, please stop. I've caused enough worry and pain. I don't want to focus on that right now. When can I see Kid?" The look on her face was desperate. He was the main reason she had woken herself up. She needed to see him, she _had_ to, but Maka shook her head.

"He's asleep," she said. "He'll be here in the morning." Lexi sighed. "But I _really_ want to see him, Maka... Can I go-"

"No," Maka said immediately. "You're not going anywhere. Not in your condition."

"Maka, I've been resting for a month," she protested. "I want to get up." She tried sitting up, but an intense pain shot through her entire body, centered in her stomach. She gasped, and her hand flew to the wound. As soon as she touched her stomach, the pain got a _lot_ more intense, tears filling her eyes. "Damn..." She said through gritted teeth. Maka gently pushed her back down on the pillow.

"You need to rest," she said softly. Lexi, panting from the effort of an action that earlier would have proven incredibly simple, nodded slowly and relaxed a bit. Maka sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked, her voice fragile, like it was about to break. Maka looked down at her. Her face looked sad, and almost... Ashamed?

"I'm so sorry, Lexi," she said quietly. "I should have realized it was Calix. He played me-"

"He played all of us," Lexi said, grabbing her hand to comfort her. "We couldn't have known."

"I shouldn't have listened," she continued. "I should have trusted you. You risked your life for me twice before it all went down. I don't understand how I could have betrayed you like that. I'm a terrible person, Lexi, I'm so sorry-" she was on the verge of tears, and Lexi squeezed her hand.

"Stop it," she said. "Calix inflicted madness on you. He's a shapeshifter, that stuff comes easily to him. It's not your fault. I forgive you."

Maka looked at her. "How can you forgive me so easily?"

"It's not that hard," she said with a smile. "I wish people would forgive me for what I do all the time. The least I can do is forgive you for something you had no control over." Maka smiled and hugged her. Lexi gasped in pain, and Maka pulled away. "Sorry, Lexi," she said. Lexi shook her head.

"I've been through worse," she replied. "No big deal." Maka nodded, but didn't let go of her hand.

They talked until the sun rose over Death City, and for about two hours afterwards. Finally, Lexi was gazing out the window when she looked at Maka.

"Did you get Kid a Christmas present?" She asked. Maka shook her head. "I didn't have time to get presents for anyone... I was too busy, um... Trying to get you..."

"Forget it," she said. "I have an idea for a gift for him." A sneaky smile crossed her face, and Maka shook her head.

"Lexi, you're not going anywhere," she said. "You're not strong enough-"

"I have to be," she replied. Lexi had been saying that simple sentence for years. It was natural to her. Maka sighed. "I really don't think-"

"He'll be so surprised!" She said. She slowly sat up, ignoring the pain. "They all will. Come on, Maka, _please_?"

Maka sighed.

"You can help me," she said. "I'll come right back here after, I _swear_." Her eyes were wide and pleading, like a puppy dog. She couldn't stand being in that stuffy room any longer. Maka sighed, and eventually nodded. "Just for opening presents," she said. "Then we go straight back." Lexi beamed and pulled the sheets off of her. She was wearing purple pajama pants with blue dots all over them, and she smiled. They were comfortable. She wasn't wearing a shirt, but bandages covered from her stomach across her chest, so she was alright. Her shoulders and arms were bare, though, and Maka offered her the sweatshirt she was wearing. She accepted it gratefully and Maka helped her pull it over her shoulders. Lexi winced, but, after convincing Maka she was alright, stood.

It was clear from the moment she put weight on her feet she shouldn't be walking around. It hurt more to breathe than it had laying down in the bed, but that was to be expected. Once, on their way out of the infirmary, she almost fell over, but Maka grabbed her around the waist, steadying her. No need to describe how much _that_ hurt, but Lexi couldn't breathe for about a minute. They walked through the streets of Death City towards Gallows Manor, Lexi getting more and more nervous with every step she took. She was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, but refused to give up until she had kissed Kid again. Just one more time, then she could sit and rest. Finally, they reached the front porch of Gallows Manor. Lexi leaned against the side of the house, her hand on the wound on her stomach and breathing rapidly. She was exhausted, and rested just to the right of the doors as Maka opened them. She waited for a moment, regaining her breath, and a pang of nervousness and feat shot through her as Maka came back out to get her. Maka wrapped her arm gently around her waist again, and this time, Lexi let more of her weight be carried by Maka. She probably shouldn't have left the infirmary- bad decision, now that she thought about it, but it was too late to turn back now. She took a deep breath and stepped into the doorway with a wide smile.

The look on his face when he saw her was enough. It was pure shock, and it made Lexi's grin grow wider. A blush spread across her cheeks as the room fell completely silent. She stumbled a bit, but Maka kept her upright. She didn't take her eyes off of Kid's face once.

"Merry Christmas, Kid," she said weakly, trying to sound stronger than she felt. He got up off of the couch and practically ran to her. Maka let her go, and before she could crash to the ground in a heap of painful wounds and aching muscles, she was caught up in Kid's arms, his lips pressed to hers. She could taste salt as she kissed him, and figured one of them was crying. She didn't care which one it was. All she cared about was that she was back in his arms. _He_ was the reason she had wanted to come back. It was _him_ that she remembered most in that dreaming state. Kid's name was the one that she remembered right off the bat, all of the others had taken their time to come back to her.

_He_ was all she cared about right now.

* * *

**Little sentimental chapter for you guys. A ****_lot_**** is going to be explained in the next chapter, so look forward to that! I don't own Soul Eater! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

They had gotten Lexi to be reasonably comfortable on the couch, although she was still in a lot of pain. Despite her being there, and being actually _awake_, Kid's first thought was that she should go back and rest. What if she passed out again? He didn't think he could handle that. Lexi protested and stayed put on the couch, folding her arms in front of her bandaged chest in an act of defiance.

"I'm not going anywhere until we've had a proper Christmas morning," she said to him. "I haven't had one since I was ten, and I'm not missing out because of Calix again." Kid sighed- she was right. As much as he wanted her to go rest, because he hated seeing her in pain, he was glad she was there. He sat next to her on the couch, and she immediately intertwined her fingers in his and leaned her head carefully on his shoulder. Maka sat on the other side of her. Liz and Patti sat next to the tree, and Black Star, Soul, and Tsubaki sat on the floor in front of them.

Just like in the dream.

She watched as everyone opened presents, and laughed at Patti when she squealed at the new drawing set she got from Liz. Soul had gotten Maka a necklace, and Lexi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. A necklace was a gift you got someone you were either dating or married to. How come Soul got her a-

"You guys are _dating_?" She suddenly burst out, sitting straight up, then wincing when the pain hit her. Kid gently pulled her back down, and she looked at Maka, who was blushing.

"Um, yeah," she said, looking at Soul. "We are." Soul was sitting on the arm of the couch at that point, and grabbed Maka's hand. Lexi was completely shocked, and Kid laughed at her expression. Death, he was glad she was back. Not forever, of course, she had to go back to that infirmary _sometime_, but she was here. That was all he had wanted for Christmas, really. To see her, sitting like this and opening presents with him.

"Since when?" She asked in that shocked voice. Everyone laughed this time, including Soul and Maka.

"A little over a week ago," Soul responded. "You were asleep."

"I figured _that_," she said with a roll of her eyes, making everyone laugh again. They finished opening presents, and Lexi realized something.

"I'm sorry I didn't get any of you guys presents," she said to them. "I honestly didn't think I was going to make it to this Christmas." Kid kissed the top of her head gently, and she blushed.

"You being here is present enough," he said softly. She smiled and kissed him gently, and everyone around them yelled a perfectly simultaneous "AWW!" She smiled at all of them, and looked at Maka. The green-eyed girl had her hands folded in her lap, and looked like she was deep in thought. Lexi poked her shoulder.

"Maka?" She said gently. Maka looked up.

"What're you thinking about?" Tsubaki asked. Maka shook her head.

"No, it's Christmas. It can wait until tomorrow," she replied. Lexi looked at her expression.

"It's about me, isn't it?" She said quietly. Maka nodded slowly. "You can ask. I don't mind. I owe you guys explanations." Maka sighed.

"I was wondering how you did that with Calix's soul," she said quietly. They all looked at Lexi, who sighed.

"It's a long story, but I'll make it short," she said. "It's called Releasing. I'm the only one who can do it. You guys collect Kishin souls so your weapons can become Death Scythes, but I collect human souls." She smiled at their shocked expressions. "Not like that. The ones that die naturally. I Release them before a Kishin can get them. It sends their souls to the Afterlife, I think. It frees them." They all looked shocked.

"I can do a lot more, too," she said. "Do you want me to explain?" Maka nodded excitedly, and Lexi took a deep breath.

"I told you before I'm a meister," she said. "That's true, but I can use any weapon out there. Like I could use Soul without a problem. The same goes for any weapon out there- I could use Tsubaki if I had to, even in Demon Sword mode. It happens around people, too. It's called Soul Shift."

"What's Soul Shift?" Patti asked excitedly. Lexi chuckled.

"It's literally what it sounds- a soul shift. I can change my soul's wavelength to match any weapon's. It also happens when I'm around people. Maka, that's what you saw when Kid and I met- my soul wavelength modified itself to be more similar to Kid's. It makes me seem more compatible to them, so they're less likely to kill me." She shrugged. "Obviously, Soul Shift didn't work on Calix." Everyone laughed at that, and she looked at her hands.

"I'm also a weapon."

Soul's eyebrows shot up. "What?" Lexi nodded. "Soul Shift means any meister can use me when they have to. I can be any weapon you can imagine. Name it. I'm not gonna change now, that'd hurt like hell, but I can. Any weapon- human weapon or regular weapon- is more powerful in my hands. I use my soul wavelength to fight, and because my soul's different than all of yours, it causes twice the damage." She sighed. "I don't know the full extent of my powers, but thanks to you guys, I have the rest of my life to figure it out."

"That's incredible," Maka said. "No wonder Calix wanted to kill you. That's an incredible amount of power." Lexi nodded.

"It's not easy," she said. "And it's definitely not worth it... I used to think, at least. But maybe it is now." She looked around at them, and everyone smiled at her. Patti got up.

"Let's go eat breakfast," she said, striding over to the table. Everyone laughed and got up. Kid helped Lexi to the table. She avoided Maka's eyes- she had promised she'd go back after opening presents, but Maka seemed too engrossed in her first Christmas dating Soul to notice. Thank Death. They all enjoyed breakfast, though Lexi didn't eat much. She wasn't very hungry. After breakfast, Soul said he would play them a Christmas song, and they all headed over to the piano. Kid pulled Lexi aside, behind the Christmas tree.

"What?" She whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, taking her hands. "I wanted to give you your Christmas present. Just the two of us." She smiled and kissed him gently. He kissed her back, then bent down and picked up a small black box with a silver ribbon. She looked at it, wondering what it was, and untied the bow.

"What did you do?" She said with a smile as she opened the box. Her eyes widened. Inside was a necklace, a charm resting on a thin black chain. It was the same symbol Kid wore on his collar, the one of Lord Death's mask.

"Kid, what..." She asked, staring at it. He lifted it out of the box and stepped behind her.

"It's the symbol of my family," he explained. "Only members of the Death family can wear it." He moved her hair aside and gently fastened it around her neck.

"But... I'm not..." She turned and looked at him, confused. "Wait, are you... _proposing_?"

"No," he said quickly. "At least, not yet. It's a promise. Once we're old enough, and we're sure..." He was blushing vividly at that point, but he had to tell her. "I want to marry you," he said. "When we're older and ready. I love you, and I want to be with you forever." He took his hands. "Please say you will. Someday."

Lexi was speechless. "Kid..." She whispered. She suddenly kissed him softly. When she pulled away, she was almost crying. "No one has /ever/ done as much for me as you have. No one's ever meant as much to me as you do." She then smiled slightly. "So, my answer is yes."

It was his turn to be speechless. "R-really?" He stammered. She nodded, and he hugged her. She ignored the pain it brought and hugged him back. Taking her hand, he led her out and back to the group. Soul asked her to play, but she held up one of her bandaged hands and declined. "Not at the moment," she said. He shrugged and kept playing. She looked around at her friends.

Kid watched Soul play, holding her hand tightly. Maka was sitting next to Soul on the piano bench, watching his fingers fly across the keys. Black Star and Patti sat on top of the piano, and Liz and Tsubaki stood next to the instrument, listening politely. Everyone was smiling. It felt good to be back together again. And this time, she didn't have to worry about psychopathic killers trying to murder them while she watched.

It was peaceful.

* * *

**And now you know the (current) extent of Lexi's Soul Master powers. And Kid and Lexi are gonna get married eventually! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed. I don't own Soul Eater. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Six days later, on New Year's Eve, the school day had just ended. There was at least six inches of snow on the ground outside Gallows Manor. Everyone was ready for a new year to begin, especially Lexi. She was healing, slowly but surely. The school nurse and Dr. Stein had both cleared her to start living at Gallows Manor again, but she had restrictions. As hard as she tried to ignore these rules, a certain overly worried boyfriend of hers never let her forget them.

The first restriction: no going to school. Easy enough to follow, but Lexi wanted to get back to a normal life (or as normal as her life could get- none of the people attending the DWMA were normal at all, and she was considered weird by their standards). She didn't really try to break this rule, though.

The second restriction: minimum physical activity. _This_ rule bugged her. She would often get up and start walking around Gallows Manor for no real reason, simply because she just wanted to _do_ something. Sitting in her bed all day grated on her nerves, and most often, she just wanted to get out of the house with her friends. But Kid never let her. She knew he was just looking out for her, but seriously, she couldn't even walk to the front door and sit on the front steps?

Then again, she still didn't really have the strength to push the large front doors open on her own. And since everyone in Gallows Manor knew of her restrictions, no one helped her when she wanted to leave. It was torture.

The third and final restriction: she had to go back to the infirmary once every three days to get an exam done, to make sure she was healing properly. She didn't really mind this part, and it wasn't like she had a choice. Either she went, or someone came and got her. Besides, walking to the school for the checkup was the only chance she got to go outside, and she looked forward to it. Walking hurt, she didn't dispute that, but she didn't make it known, either. She wasn't one to let people worry about her.

But Kid always worried, and she often gave him cause to. Not on purpose, she just did. Like on New Year's Eve, after school, for example.

Kid was walking back to Gallows Manor with Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patti. He was walking a few steps ahead of them- he was excited to get home and see Lexi. Being with her was the best part of his day. As they neared the manor, Kid squinted through the falling snow at a figure shoveling out the steps up to the front porch. He couldn't quite make out who it was.

That is, until he saw the blonde hair and the necklace. He began running to her, nearly slipping on the icy cobblestones. "Lexi!" He yelled. She turned and saw him, then raised her arm to wave. Suddenly, she winced, her arm going to her stomach, where she still had a wound from Calix's sword.

"Dammit, Lexi," Kid muttered as he jogged to her. Her black and red shovel laid on the ground, and the front steps were almost completely clear. She had obviously been out there for a long time. Finally reaching her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, as she looked like she was about to fall over.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. "Are you crazy? You should be resting!" Lexi rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too," she said with a smile. Kid didn't smile back.

"Lexi, Dr. Stein said you aren't supposed to be doing any physical activity. I'm pretty sure shoveling the steps counts as physical activity." He looked at her for a response. She wasn't looking good- she was pale and tired-looking. She would never admit it, but shoveling the steps- as simple an act as that might sound- had completely wiped her of her energy. She was ready to pass out, but she refused to give in.

"Kid, I'm fine," she said. "I'm never gonna get better if I don't try. Besides, there was too much snow to just walk through. Someone had to shovel it." By then, the others had reached them. Kid wrapped his arm around Lexi's waist and draped her arm across his shoulders so he was supporting her, and they walked inside together. Soul grabbed the shovel from where Lexi had dropped it and put it away, earning a shocked look from Maka.

"Wow," she said. He looked at her.

"What?" He asked. He honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Soul, do you realize you just put something away where it goes? Without having to be asked?" He stopped.

"That's never happened before, Maka," he said, obviously just as shocked. She nodded, in shock herself. She then smiled and kissed his cheek. Soul chuckled.

"Was that my reward?" He asked as they walked inside. Maka nodded. "Keep doing it and maybe I'll give you a real kiss." They both laughed as they closed the doors behind them and watched as Kid helped Lexi sit on the couch. She didn't resist the help- she was already tired. Kid sat next to her as she stared at the ground. She hated it when he was mad at her.

"You know you're not even supposed to be _walking_, Lexi," he said. "You can't even open the front doors by yourself. You're not strong enough to-"

"I have to be."

"No, you don't."

That got to Lexi, and she looked up at him in shock. "What did you say?"

"I said you don't have to be strong," he replied softly. He took her hand. "Lexi, I love you. But you always keep up this... this _wall_ around you. You think you have to be tough and act like nothing can touch you. You tell yourself you _have_ to be strong enough, but you don't." He looked her in the eyes. "Let us help you."

She searched his eyes, then looked down again. How was she supposed to just... stop being strong? She'd been strong because she had to be her entire life. It came naturally to her. But... just stop? She didn't know if she could do that. But the way her friends looked at her when she let on about her pain, even a little, like they wanted to help... For her entire life, she had wanted someone to lean on. Now she had seven people willing to hold her, and she didn't want to share her burden with them. But maybe it was time to.

"Okay..." She said slowly. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Now, you need rest," he said softly. She sighed.

"Kid, I don't-"

"Lexi. Please."

She looked at him. The look on his face showed worry. Death, why did he have to look at her like that? She always melted and gave in whenever he did. He probably knew that, and she sighed. Sleep actually didn't sound bad at the moment, and she nodded slowly.

"Alright, you win," she said quietly. "But wake me up before the countdown. I don't want to miss our first New Year's together." He nodded and helped her up. They walked slowly to her room, and he laid her down in her bed and pulled the blankets up around her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, and she smiled and watched him.

"See you later," he said softly. He backed towards the door.

"See you," she whispered as she watched her door close. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

A breeze ruffled her hair, but the gold circlet on her head remained in place. The pavement was cold against her bare feet, and the city smelled like cigarette smoke and car exhaust. Lexi took a deep breath. The smell was familiar to her. She walked down the city streets as people rushed by her, desperate to get to one place in the city. Lexi wondered where that was. She finally reached her destination, and walked to the door. She took a breath and put her hand on the handle, and it didn't pass through. She twisted her hand, and the handle clicked, the door opening slowly. Her heart soared as she stepped inside the mudroom of the apartment building. She walked right to the stairs, smiling at the sleeping security guard, whose name was Frank. She and Frank had been friends, but they were never close enough to make him a target for Calix. She giggled when he snored and headed for the elevator. The doors slid open, and she stepped inside the white elevator. She pressed the button for the eleventh floor and waited.

What would they say when she got there? Would they be mad she had left, or happy to see she had returned? What if they asked her what happened? How could she explain? She had psyched herself out so much, she was ready to head back down the elevator and wake herself up when the doors slid open. Right in front of her was her apartment, 11-A. It was ironic, she had lived in this apartment on the eleventh floor, on Eleventh Street, for eleven years. She just now put that together. She was about to knock when she remembered. "Oh, yeah. I live here, I can just walk in." She pushed the door open and smiled.

There they were, gathered around the living room. Her mother, Ariana, her father, Ryan, her older brother, Max, and her younger sister, Tori. Their dog, Mocha, sat in Tori's lap. Her mother smiled and got up, wrapping Lexi in a hug.

"It's great to see you again, Lexi," she said. "We've missed you. You've grown so much..."

"Five years'll do that to a person," Lexi responded. They all laughed. Her mother sat back down next to her father, and Max patted the chair next to him. She smiled and sat.

"I like your dress," Tori said. She was so adorable- only six years old. Now, she would be eleven.

"Thank you, Tori," Lexi said. "Although I wish I had shoes. It hurts to walk around New York City barefoot." Tori giggled.

"Happy New Year, Lexi," her father said. "We have a gift for you, since you couldn't be here for Christmas." He pulled a silver box from next to the sofa and handed it to her. She smiled and opened it, then gasped.

It was a scene from her dream in the infirmary. Lexi stood with all of her friends from the Academy, in this same white dress and no shoes, with Kid's arm wrapped around her waist. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki all stood around them. But her family was there as well. Her family wore white, and, though she hasn't realized it in the dream, all of her friends from the Academy wore gold. Not yellow, but gold. They all smiled at the camera. It was a perfect picture, and Lexi almost started crying. She got up and hugged her father.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded, hugging her back.

"Welcome home, Lexi," he said, and Lexi stopped. She remembered that feeling she had gotten when she was waking herself up from her month-long coma. "Home" didn't seem to describe this place anymore.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Her mother asked, concern written all over her face. Lexi sighed.

"I'm sorry, but... This place, this town... It doesn't feel like home anymore."

"Then where is your home?" Max asked. She looked at him. What _did_ home mean to her? Was it the DWMA? No, not that. Home... Wasn't a place. She closed her eyes, and thought of the word home. The first thing that came into her head was Kid's face.

"It's him," she whispered, opening her eyes. "Home isn't a place anymore. It's a person. It's _Kid_." They all smiled.

"Congratulations, Lexi," her mother said. "You've freed us." Her eyebrows shot up.

"What? Freed you, what do you mean?"

"You haven't been able to accept our deaths for five years. But you just did. By realizing that this place isn't home anymore, you've set us free." They all stood, and Tori ran up and hugged Lexi.

"I love you, Lexi," she said. Lexi picked her up and hugged her tight.

"I love you too, Tori." She set her down as Max ruffled her hair.

"Love you, Squirt," he said, using his nickname for her. She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Love you too, Max." Mocha ran forward, and she picked the small dog up. He licked her face. "I love you, Mocha," she said, hugging the small animal. Her father stepped forward.

"I'm so proud of you," he said. "I love you, Lexi." He hugged her close to him. She closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of cologne and cinnamon. She loved that smell. "I love you too, Daddy," she said. He finally pulled away, and her mother stepped forward.

"You're going to go so far," she whispered while hugging her. "You've got a great future ahead of you. I love you, Lexi."

"I love you too, Mom." She hugged her for an extra moment, then pulled away.

"Nice necklace, Lex," Max said. "Make sure Kid treats you well. If he doesn't... kick his butt for me."

Lexi laughed lightly and watched them walk to the door. Her father opened it, and she waved as they all walked out. A bright, white light shone behind them, and they walked into it. Tears stung in Lexi's eyes as the door closed, leaving her standing in the place she used to call home, the picture clutched in her hands. A loud uproar reached her ears. She ran to the window and pulled it open, leaning out too far to be safe. It was a massive wave of people, all headed in the same direction, and suddenly, she knew why. She went inside and closed the window, then ran to the door. She took a final look around her old apartment before she closed the door.

She burst through the doors and onto the street, quickly getting sucked into the throng of people. They pushed her to the most beautiful place in the city: Times Square. Clocks everywhere showed her it was one minute to midnight. As she reached Times Square, there were only thirty seconds left until the new year. Everyone around her was so excited, cheering and laughing and kissing other people. Finally, the countdown began. She didn't count with the crowd, only watched the ball drop.

"Five!" The crowd screamed. "Four! Three!" Lexi looked at the picture in her hands.

"Two!" The scream was deafening.

"One," Lexi whispered. That breeze blew her hair again, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Lexi. Come on, Lexi, wake up. Wake up." Kid was shaking her gently. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"No..." She moaned into her pillow.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Tired..." He genuinely laughed at that.

"Says the girl who didn't want to go to sleep," he said. "Come on, it's time for the countdown. Do you want help?" She almost refused, but stopped herself and nodded. He helped her sit up, then stand, holding her upright as she walked. It took a while getting down the stairs, but she made it nonetheless. Everyone was gathered in front of the TV, and the New Year's Eve countdown was playing live from Times Square. She felt a pang of longing, but was still happy as everyone counted down together.

"Five!" The crowd screamed. "Four! Three!" Kid wrapped his arm around Lexi's waist, and she smiled at him.

"Two!" Everyone in the room except Lexi shouted.

"One," she whispered. The crowd burst into applause- the new year had begun, and Lexi was a part of it. She couldn't believe she had made it to see another year's end, and a new one begin. Kid pulled her into a kiss, and Soul kissed Maka as well. Lexi smiled and stroked Kid's face gently, then turned her attention to the TV. The camera was panning over the crowd, and Lexi's heart jumped into her throat.

Her family stood there, in white, waving at the camera. No, not at the camera. At Lexi.

"Happy New Year, Lexi!" They were shouting. Tori blew her a kiss, and Lexi closed her fist, catching it. She mimed putting it in her pocket like they had done when they were young. She smiled. "Happy New Year," she whispered.

She blinked, and they were gone.

No one else had seen them. No one but Lexi. But then again, no one had to know. They all went to bed after the countdown. After Kid left her room, just before she shut out her light, she noticed the picture sitting next to her bed.

Her Christmas present.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I don't own Soul Eater, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

About three months later...

Almost everything was back to normal. After the repairs to the school had been made, Maka and Soul began work on their house. Finally completed, the new place was bigger than the old one- they each even had their own bathrooms. Blair kept living with them, but Lexi stayed in Gallows Manor with Kid, Liz, and Patti.

Lexi was almost completely healed. The wound in her stomach was gone- it hadn't even left a scar. Actually, she didn't have any physical scars from her battle with Calix- they all faded away to nothing. She still sometimes had trouble breathing, thanks to the ball of black light Calix had thrown at her. But other than that, she had no physical problems anymore. She had started attending school again a few weeks ago, and was loving the experience of basically being a normal teenager... Well, as normal as she could get in an academy full of powerful meisters wielding deadly weapons. She had started extra lessons with Stein, to advance her abilities as the Soul Master. The Soul Shift, which used to be difficult for her to perform, now came naturally to her. She often played the piano, and sometimes Soul played with her. She taught Black Star how to play the drums- _bad idea_. Tsubaki would have murdered her, if it wasn't for her lack of sleep, thanks to Black Star _never_ stopping with his newfound "talent".

On one certain day- April 1st, to be exact- Gallows Manor was not at all quiet. Though she was supposed to be in school, Patti had pretended to be sick so she could have the house to herself to pull off her prank. It _was_ April Fool's Day, after all. And this year, she intended to get Kid.

He had foiled her April Fool's Day pranks every year since they had met. _Every year_, she was more and more determined to finally prank him. And that day, she knew she had succeeded. After she was done setting her flawless trap, she sat in the living room, eating an apple and waiting for them to get home.

When they finally did, Liz was the first one to Patti. "How're you feeling, Patti?" She asked.

"All better!" Patti lied happily. "It feels like I was never sick at all!" Lexi looked at Kid, who shrugged. "I'm going up to my room," he said. "Be right back." He gave Lexi a quick kiss and walked up the stairs. Patti watched him go as Lexi sat on the couch next to her. As soon as he was out of earshot, Patti burst out laughing. Lexi jumped, startled, and smiled.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked with a smile. Patti looked at her.

"Today's April Fool's Day and I got Kid good," she said, still laughing hysterically.

"What did you do?" Lexi asked. She had a feeling this was going to be _hilarious_, but froze when she heard Kid's bloodcurdling scream. Patti just laughed harder.

"I messed up his room!"

Lexi's eyes widened. Kid was _not_ going to react well to that. She jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs to Kid's room. Stopping in the door, she gasped.

"Patti, you're dead," she whispered. Kid was passed out on the floor, and his room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Even his bed had been pushed off-center. She knelt next to Kid and shook him.

"Wake up," she said. "Come on, wake up!" He didn't stir at all, and she groaned and lifted him by his arms onto his bed. She looked around the room and sighed. This was going to take _forever_.

She started by pushing the bed back.

* * *

Around two in the morning, Lexi was finally finished cleaning Kid's room. Everything in that room was perfectly symmetrical, just the way he had had it before Patti messed it up. Kid had slept the entire time, and Lexi was tired. She looked around, surveying the room and making sure nothing was out of place, yawning while she did. She looked at Kid, who was still asleep. Lexi had pulled the blankets over him so he stayed warm. She yawned again, jealous of how comfortable he looked, and started walking out of his room.

Then she stopped.

Her room was _so far _down the hall, and she was _so tired_... She looked at Kid again, and shrugged. She walked over to his bed and got in next to him, curling up into a ball with her head resting on his shoulder. She fell asleep in seconds.

Kid chose that moment to wake up. He looked around his room with a smile, then down at Lexi, sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled at her, pushing her hair away from her face gently. She was so beautiful when she was asleep... He noticed the necklace around her neck and smiled. He never saw her without it. It meant so much to him to see her wearing it... He shifted around so his arm was around Lexi's shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. He reached over and shut off the light, then leaned his cheek on the top of her head and fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning, a Saturday, everyone slept in late, even Kid, who always got up early anyway. He was actually already awake, but Lexi wasn't, and he didn't want to disturb her. He would have to wake her soon, though, if she didn't wake up herself- she had Saturday morning practice with Stein. So he just alternated between looking at the perfection of his room and watching Lexi sleep.

After about half an hour, she stirred, her eyelids fluttering open. She looked around, and saw Kid was awake.

"Oh, Death! Sorry, Kid. I crashed in here last night. Didn't mean to-" he laughed and kissed her, hushing her. "It's alright," he said. "I don't mind at all." She smiled.

"Good," she said. "What time is it?"

"Around eight," he replied.

"Your favorite number," she said with a smile. She knew him so well. He nodded. She began to get up, but he pulled her back down, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her there.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He laughed.

"You're always moving," he said with a smile. "Just... pause. Take a break. You have time until your practice with Stein. _Relax_." She smiled and leaned against him, and they just stared off into space, enjoying each other's prescence.

"How did you do this?" He asked her. "Everything's perfect. How did you get it all perfectly symmetrical?" She shrugged. "It wasn't that hard," she said. "I tend to notice little stuff like that. When stuff's out of place. I don't _have_ to fix it, like you do, but I notice it." He smiled and kissed her. "You are _perfect_..."

She smiled at him and absentmindedly ran her hand through the stripes in his hair. He smiled, leaning into her touch.

"I like them," she said softly. His expression suddenly got all sad, and he turned his face away from her.

"Hey," she said, sitting up. "What's the matter?"

"They're awful," he said. "Not at all symmetrical. I know, I'm an asymmetrical piece of garbage. Just leave me on the side of the street to rot." Lexi pulled his face gently to look at hers.

"Hey," she said. "You're not garbage. And who cares if they're asymmetrical? No one's _perfectly_ symmetrical."

"You are," he said sadly. "You're perfect. I don't deserve you." Lexi laughed, and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked. She smiled. "I'm not perfect," she said. His eyebrows rose, and she bit her lip. "Promise you won't hate me?"

"I could never." She nodded, and pulled up her shirt sleeve above her elbow. On the inside of her elbow was a long, jagged scar. He had never seen it before. He took her arm gently in his hands. "What happened?" He asked.

"I got in a knife fight when I was thirteen and living in Detroit," she said. "Me and my little dagger versus about six guys, all about fifteen years older than me, armed with both knives. One caught me here, and I've had a scar ever since." He was suddenly filled with a strong feeling of hatred- not for her, but for anyone who had tried to hurt her.

"To tell you the truth," she continued, "that's how I knew which Stein was actually Calix in disguise back in the battle. The one wasn't at all hesitant to take off his jacket when I asked, but the other wanted to hide the scar. Remember, Calix and the Soul Master he's hunting share one physical quality?" He nodded. "That's what we shared. My scar."

He held her close to him. "I promise," he said protectively. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again. I won't let it." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't make promises like that," she said gently. "My life's still dangerous. Think about it, what if someone finds out about my powers and wants them? I'll have another fight for my life on my hands."

"Maybe," he said. "But this time, you've got an entire academy of meisters, weapons, teachers, and a few Death Scythes behind you."

"And one Reaper," she said. "Can't leave him out."

"No, you can't." He smiled and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, stroking his face softly, when Liz called up the stairs to them.

"Hey, Kid! Lexi!" She yelled. "Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki are here!" Lexi smiled and got up, then pulled Kid up after her. Hand in hand, they ran downstairs and greeted their friends.

* * *

From the Death Room, Lord Death was watching the scene through his mirror when Stein walked in.

"Lord Death?" He asked. "Why are you watching them?"

"Lexi is an extraordinary girl," he replied. "She's perfect for Kid. She has powers beyond our understanding, beyond even _her_ understanding. She faced an assassin and changed her own destiny." He turned to Stein. "You know of the picture her family gave her, correct?" He nodded as an image of the photo came up on the mirror. "Think about what everyone is wearing."

"Her family is wearing white in the picture," Stein said. "Her friends are wearing gold. Lexi is wearing a white dress with gold accents."

"What does that symbolize to you?" Death asked him.

"Moving on," he said. "She's accepted her family's death and moved on to live her life here."

"That's where we disagree," Death said. "That is a logical theory, but mine is different. The white dress symbolizes Lexi's attachment to her family, but the gold symbolizes her love for her new family- her friends at the Academy. She hasn't moved on, not at all. She's simply accepted."

Stein nodded. "I guess you're right, that makes sense."

"How are her lessons with you going?" Death asked next as the scene in the mirror shifted back to the group of kids. They were testing out Lexi's Soul Shift- she switched from using Soul to using Patti and Liz without a problem. They were all amazed.

"Very well," Stein responded. "She's learning quickly, and she seems eager to unlock more of her powers." Death watched the scene in the mirror silently.

"Start working harder on unlocking those powers," he said to Stein.

"Why, sir?"

"I have a feeling she's going to need them in the near future."

* * *

**And there you have it. I'm ending the story here, but fear not! As suggested by Confetti108, there ****_will_**** be a sequel to ****_The Soul Master!_**** I should probably update the rest of my works first, though, I've been obsessed with writing this for ****_days_****... So, thank you to everyone who read this story. Honestly. None of my stories have ever gotten as many views as this one has, much less in such a short period of time! It's been a week since I posted the first chapter, and ****_The Soul Master_**** has almost 800 views. I couldn't be happier. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all mean the world to me. I love you all, and I don't own Soul Eater. Please review!**

**See you in the sequel!**

**Love,**

**Crazychick14**


End file.
